Double M, Double lives, Double lies
by FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: Being a supermodel at a young age is never easy. You can't figure out who your true friends are. Max has always had this problem and now she's sick of it. She decides to live 2 lives. There, she meets the kind of friends she always dreamed of having and all the paranoia karma can think of but what happens when one of her closest friends finds out about her secret? FAX!
1. The beginning of the lies

**I was walking to my academy when this story just popped up**

**Hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

_**-Chapter one : The beginning of the lies-**_

_**Third grade**_

"I really like you Max." He says to me and I'm shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes. Can I be your boyfriend?" I'm too happy right now. He just asked me out!

"S-sure."

_-A few months later-_

"How could you?" I screeched at him.

"What do you mean?" He's acting all innocent but I know what was really going on in his mind.

"You only liked me for my money. I hate you!" I run. I run as fast as I can. Who knew a lie could hurt so much?

_**Seventh grade**_

"I heard you're a kind of a kid supermodel now. That is so cool." A boy comes up to me.

"Not really. There's a lot of pressure. Besides, I started when I was in third grade." I reply.

"You want to hang out later?" He's cute. Very cute. I answer.

"Ok."

_-A few days later-_

"So I hear you're going out with a supermodel. That is awesome!" A overhear one of his friends say.

"She is really pretty." He replies back. I smile at the compliment. I shouldn't be here but I'm a naturally curious person.

"So, is she nice?" His friends ask. He scoffs.

"Who cares about her personality? She's pretty!" My jaw drops open. He only likes me because I'm pretty? Anger starts to boil and I storm off before anyone sees me.

_-Later that day-_

"You're breaking up with me?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You only like me because I'm pretty."

"Is there supposed to be another reason?" I flick his forehead before leaving. He's shouting at me but I don't care. Another lie bites the dust.

_**Eleventh grade**_

"The hottest supermodel in our generation is coming here, to Arizona where she will have her next photo shoot and rumor has it that she might even live here. Maxine Martinez, or better known for her stage name Double M or MM has modeled ever since she was in third grade. There she-"

I turn off the TV. Another story about me moving to Arizona as well as a biography. My name isn't Maxine or Martinez. It's Maximum. Maximum Ride. Maxine Martinez is just a fake name, a pseudonym. I'm a supermodel but this time, this time I swear that I will go incognito. I will not let anyone know who I really am. And I am definitely not going to let any boy break my heart with a lie ever again.

_**-Monday-**_

I wake up to an unfamiliar background. Instead of the normal yet dreading pink wallpaper, there is only grey. I look up to see a chandelier barely dangling. I then look around the bed to see that it is the same. I look down to floor to see boxes. Now I remember where I am. I'm in a new house (or mansion I guess) because my mom loved Arizona. I also had a photo shoot which unfortunately was going to take more than a year. Why, in the world, would taking summer photos take at least a year? I groaned at the thought.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Maximum Ride. I'm 17 and I'm a supermodel. That's right, you heard me correctly. I, Maximum Ride, am a freaking supermodel. Before you say anything, I would like to explain that A) I hate this job and B) I was forced to do this since I was in third grade, thanks to my son of bitch woman who calls herself my mom. Her name's Anne Walker and she is obsessed with money which unfortunately, I make for her. Yup, being a supermodel means you become rich. She spends it on useless things like this mansion for example. We could have gotten a small house in the suburbs but no, she decided to '_buy something extravagant and something for my level!'_

God, I hate her.

Anyways, I was using my real name at first because I didn't think being a model was that much of a deal but after a few very unlucky encounters, I decided to change my stage name to Maxine Martinez. Maxine came easily to me because a lot of people would always get my full name mixed up.

Martinez has a special meaning in my stage name. I used to live next door in Arizona with a very awesome family. They were the Martinez with one daughter. Her name was Ella and she treated me the same even after I got discovered. Good times, good times. Then, Anne decided that it was time for a move and ever since then I haven't seen her. I still hope she lives here. I want to see her again. She's one of the few people who know that I'm Maxine and she promised that she would never tell a soul. I smile at the thought of when I hear the devil's voice.

"Maxine, get your butt down here!" I groan. Anne's been calling me that since the day I got my fake name.

"For the last time, it's Maximum! Max-i-mum!" I yell but I'm pretty sure she's ignoring me. I go up to my closet, open it up and flashy clothes blind my eyes. I mumble censored words while I push those all away to get to my favorite clothes. I take out a pair of shorts (since its summer), a loose T-shirt that says '_If you're reading this, you're a perv'_ on my chest. Very appropriate if you ask me. I went downstairs to meet to meet the devil herself.

"Maxine, didn't I call you 2 minutes ago?" She scolded and I scoffed.

"Well dear mother, it does take a few minutes to pick out and actually wear them. Tell me, how long does it take _you _to actually pick them out?" I smirk at her red face and before she can say anything, I leave the house (I refuse to call it a mansion). Thank goodness the house was far away from the smaller houses or else, I would be screwed.

It looked like it was going to be a long walk to the school. I should really get myself a car or at least a motorcycle. I started to walk for a few miles until I realized I was going to be late. I ran the next few miles and when I arrived, I was breathless, sweaty, and out of breath. Wait, I already said that. I burst through the doors when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Max?" I whipped my head up so I could see the face who just called my name.

"Ella?"

* * *

**R&R!**

**Remember to check out my other stories**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	2. Say hello to my new look, new life

**Review if you like it or not?**

**If there are no reivews, I'm not going to be sure if I'm doing good or not**

**I'll do Bambi eyes!**

***Does Bambi eyes***

* * *

_**-Chapter 2 : Say hello to my new look, new life-**_

We looked at each other before giving major bear hugs to each other.

"I can't believe it's you!" She yelled to my ear but I didn't give a crap. My friend was here. My sister from everything but blood.

"How did you know it was me?" I curiously asked. I wasn't wearing the flashy clothes, and I definitely wasn't wearing any make up.

"Your face is naturally pretty Max. Paparazzi could spot you in a flash." I bit my lip. Shit. How was I supposed to live another life if I was that recognizable? As if Ella was reading my mind, she replied.

"You could wear a disguise. Like, I don't know, wear glasses, put some weird clay-like things on your nose and chin, maybe make your skin color a bit more dark… What do you say?" She asked and I thought about it. A new life, a new look! I nodded and she smiled mischievously. Something told me this wasn't going to be good.

-Next morning (Just to be clear, Max didn't go to school yesterday because she was anxious that someone would recognize her other life)-

"MAX!" A familiar voice burst into my room. I looked up groggily from my sleep. It was 6 in the morning! What the hell?

"Ella? What the hell are you doing in my house at freaking 6 in the morning?"

"We need to do your makeover now. I got all the necessities but I figured we would use your makeup since it's always from an expensive store." I cringed as I realized I did have expensive make up. Don't blame me; I didn't want any of it but they, meaning the evil people from the photo shoots, just kept giving it to me.

We started after I got back from the showers. Ella was all around me. First she decided on clothes and I was just drying my hair when I heard a scream. I instantly ran up to my room where I saw Ella gaping inside my closet. Oops. Note to self, remember to put supermodel clothes in the very back. I grabbed Ella by the shoulders and pulled her back. Her eyes were blank and I snapped my fingers twice at her to get her back.

"Wha-? Where am I? I remember looking at a closet when I was suddenly blinded with so many beautiful dresses. Max? Is this heaven?" She dreamily asked me as if she was remembering all the clothes in there.

"No Ella. This is not heaven. You just looked into my closet." Her eyes brightened immediately.

"You have to let me borrow them sometime. Please?" She did the one thing I couldn't stand. _Bambi eyes._

"Fine, just stop with the eyes! They burn!" Ella smiled at me and before she could look into my closet and faint, I shoved all the flashy clothes away and got to my regular clothes.

"Ok, since we want to make you completely not you, which is going to be very hard, we need to dumb your wardrobe down. Like, a lot." She explained and started to look through my 'normal clothes' pile. A normal clothes pile? Yup, welcome to my life.

"No, no, nope, no way, no, no, I can't believe you have this! No, no, nope, ugh, no, no, finally!" She said after 5 minutes of looking through. She pulled out a loose T-shirt that said 'Boing!' and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"You know, you could have just used this T-shirt?" I suggested but she shook her head.

"This T-shirt goes awesome with these skinny jeans. Don't you know anything about fashion?"

"Please, even if I wanted to I can't pick my own clothes." She nodded thoughtfully and after changing into my clothes, she started on my makeup.

"I'm thinking we should make your skin a little darker." Ella suggested but I shook my head.

"No way. If I make my skin darker, it's going to take me hours to take it off and put it on. Couldn't you just give me some color lenses?" She thought about it for a moment before agreeing.

"Do you have color lenses?"

"Do you really doubt the advantages of being a supermodel?" I asked and I smirked. I opened a drawer and took out 5 pairs of color lenses.

"Green, blue, red, black, pink? Why do you have pink color lenses?" I shrugged.

"This is only part of the lenses I have. You should really see the rainbow colored one." After a minute of arguing about colors, we both decided that green would go best.

"Too bad you can't show your brown eyes. They are so pretty." I shrugged once more, very self-conscious.

"Your face is so smooth and pretty, even without makeup1 I am so jealous of you right now. How am I going to change your appearance if you look like this without makeup?" She stomped her foot to the ground and pouted. I laughed at her immaturity.

"Ok, enough about my face. I can just wear some glasses without the lens." Ella nodded and we got to my hair.

"How about pigtails?"

"How about crawling into a floor and playing poker with cockroaches?"

"OK, pigtails are out. I guess we have to change the hair color. It's a very unique color you know. Dirty blonde while having some sun streaks that look pink if the sun shines on it just right. I think we need a wig. Or would you prefer dying it?"

"Wig. I am not dying my hair. Too much work and Anne will kill me if I do anything without her permission." I opened another cabinet and started to throw wigs onto the floor.

"So, how is Anne? Why isn't she here today?"

"Something about making a deal with some producer. I have no idea when she'll come back but judging from her face yesterday, the producer is young, hot, and rich." I cringed in disgust at the thought of Anne making out with some random dude.

"Ok, sorry I asked." Ella said and started to pick up the wigs. We tried on every single one of them. From Cleopatra style to helicopter on the top style (don't even ask how I got this). Eventually, I settled for the medium sized dark brown hair with a small braid on the left side. Ella gave a satisfied look as I put it on as well as the glasses.

"There, you look nothing like you self. I just wish I could do something to your face. It's still too pretty." I looked at myself in the mirror. I did look like a different person. No trace of being Double M, the supermodel. Right now, I was just Maximum Ride, the normal girl.

"Thank you so much Ella. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"That's what sisters do for each other, right?" We hugged each other for a long time before Ella checked the time.

"Shit, we're going to be late!" We both rushed out of the house, Ella in her high heels (how does a girl run so fast with those?) and me with some old converse. I was about to make a run for it when Ella stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked me.

"I was about to run. Sadly, I have no car." She smirked and gestured to her back. There, I saw the white, medium sized and beautiful car.

"Hop in Max." I gladly took her offer and she drove off.

"I need to get me a license. Only problem is I don't know which name to put in." I mumbled under my breath. In about 10 minutes, we were at the school. Now, time to face what might be the greatest or the worst experience of my life. Public school.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	3. What happens when

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter since I'm so happy right now**

* * *

_**-Chapter three : What happens when you mix weird nicknames with overdramaticness?-**_

I took a deep breath when I felt a touch on my shoulder. Ella was smiling sadly at me.

"I know it's going to be hard Max, but remember, I'm always going to be here for you." I smile at her and we both bear hugged once more.

"I gotta go or Mr. Aston will probably chop my head off if I'm late." She waved goodbye and went inside the school. I took one more deep breath before entering myself. I was greeted by a woman who looked like 50. I got my schedule and a map of the school. I checked out my schedule and my map. Right now, I had to be in English class, room 101. I checked my map once more and started my way… And it didn't go too well. I ended up lost in less than 1 minute. Curse my weak sense of direction! I ruefully shook my fist above my head before hearing a low chuckle. I turned around to find myself face-to-chest with a black dude. Not being racist here, this guy only wore black clothes.

"Judging by that remark you just yelled, I'm guessing you're new here?" He asked me and I gaped at him, or well his chest. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you did." He replied and I mentally face-palmed. Not again.

"Sorry, just a bit nervous. First day in public school."

"I can see that. I'm Fang."

"Max."

"Max? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Isn't Fang another word for tooth?" He chuckled and it made me smile as well.

"OK, I'll give you props for that. So, what class are you supposed to be in?"

"Room 101, English."

"Same here. Come on." He gestured to follow him and I did.

"English is taught Mr. Aston. He's cool but get on his bad side and you'll regret it badly." He explained and I nodded. Then, this thought occurred to me.

"Wait, doesn't Mr. Aston cut heads off if students are late?" He gaped at me for a while and smirked.

"How do you know Mr. Aston and his head cutting?" I shrugged.

"Just. So, tell me, are we going to be beheaded?"

"I guess we'll have to find out." He said and I realized that we were at room 101.

"Masters, I expect you to be a little earlier in the future." A deep voice, deeper than Fang's, says. I see Fang shrugging and he replies.

"Sorry Mr. Aston, just thought I would give the new girl some direction tips. She has a weak sense of direction." He smirked and winked subtly at me. I scowled but it turned into a smile.

"Ah, the new girl. Maxine Ride, is it?" Mr. Aston asked me once Fang got into his seat. I almost winced at the name.

"No, it's Maximum. Max for short." I corrected and he sighed.

"Great, another nickname I have to memorize. It was bad enough when Iggy, Nudge, and Fang came along. Now you?" He shook his head but I knew he was only joking because he had a playful look in his eyes.

"Well Max, you can just sit next to Iggy there. Iggy, can you raise your- Iggy!" He yelled and a strawberry blond haired boy jumped from his seat.

"Spiders want me to dance the tango!" Everyone laughed as Iggy was looking around for spiders. He sighed with relief as he realized there were no spiders and looked at me. He began to smile and waved his hands over his head.

"Newbie! You are sitting next to the one and only_, moi!"_ I raised my eyebrow at him when I saw Fang behind him. He nodded at me with a look that said, '_don't worry. He's harmless_.' I walked my way over to him and he bowed mockingly.

"Well, today is your lucky day because you have been assigned next to me! The one and only-"

"Griffiths, we already got that speech from when you woke up from that tango dream."

"It was a spider dream!"

"Ok, a spider dream." Mr. Aston sighed once more. "If only you could use that voice when you present something in class." Everyone in the room laughed once more. Fang nudged me from behind and I gave him a curious glance.

He pointed sideways and I looked casually to see what was up. Right there, a blond, blue eyed guy was staring attentively at me. He was hot, I had to admit, but by the way he sat and the way girls looked at him, he was obviously a player which I hated the most.

I gave him one of my death glares (if you have a job you hate so much but you're force to do it, you'll firgure out that there are more than 50 death glares) and he flinched slightly before regaining his posture. He gave the universal 'call me' sign but I looked away. Please. Like I was ever going to go out with him.

"Impressive glare you have." Fang complimented and I smirked at him.

"You should see my favorite one. I call it, '_Biggest mistake ever. Your punishment, you already dead._'" Fang chuckled at that and I was about to say something else when Iggy's voice rang out again.

"Holy frijoles, did Fang just chuckle? What kind of human being are you?" He dramatized while inspecting me from top to bottom. I smacked him on the forehead.

"Stop that!"

"Sorry, it's just that Fang rarely, but oh so rarely, also known to be called almost never and in a parallel universe to be called ham sandwiches… What were we talking about?"

"Um, you being an overdramatic drama queen?" He looked at me before smiling.

"Yup, she's definitely going to eat at our table." I smiled back and I realized two things. 1) Ella was in the same class and also laughing at Iggy's overreacting and 2) I may have actually made friends who didn't know who I really was.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	4. Hate is such a strong word

**_MPHknows_**** : I'm sorry it feels a bit rushed so I'll try to slow it down**

**Maybe this chapter will help it**

**For those you say I'm creative, thank you for telling me XD**

**Here's the next chapter and I'm pretty sure your faces will become this : O.o by the time you finish reading this chapter**

* * *

_**-Chapter 4 : Hate is such a strong word-**_

Lunch time came by in a flash. I found out that Fang and I had almost all the same classes, Iggy and Ella had a thing for each other but both didn't seem to realize it yet, I met some more friends who had unique names like Iggy and Fang, and no one knew about my secret yet.

"Maxie, over here!" Iggy's voice rang out and I spotted him instantly. I mean, it wasn't really hard to catch. He was waving his hands up in the air like a maniac.

"Iggy, would you stop that!" Angel (one of the friends I've met) chastised.

"Wouldn't want Maxie to get lost. You do have a weak sense of direction, don't you?" Iggy wiggled his eyebrows and I landed my eyes on Fang.

"Did you _have _to tell everyone?"

"Maybe." Ah, a man of many words. I think the most he talked was when we met for the first time. We got our chow and my mouth was watering. Boy was I hungry! Being a supermodel meant that I was always on a strict diet but the thing is, I have a fast metabolism. I could eat whatever I wanted and I wouldn't get fat. Of course, once I tried to explain that to my mom, she just ignored me and kept forcing me to eat less. Sure, just make me a skeleton with a stupid dress on. Why don't you just make me dance the Macarena as well?

I started to shove food down my mouth like a trucker and when I looked up, everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. Angel spoke.

"Um, it's just that you have a perfect body yet you eat so much." I grinned.

"I have a fast metabolism. Besides, I wouldn't mind at all if I got fat. I just love food too much to let the fat haunt me." They all nodded and started to eat when the cafeteria doors burst open and came running Nudge. Nudge is a really pretty girl with coffee-mocha skin who is obsessed with fashion. She would be perfect to have my life.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guess what? Double M is here, in Arizona! ZOMG I cannot, I mean I seriously cannot believe that she is here. She's gonna have a photo shoot here and everything! Maybe if I'm lucky enough, I can get to meet her in person and we can talk about fashion and clothes, ooh! Did you see this week's magazine with Double M in there? She is sooooo pretty and- mfgfg"

"I think that's enough talk for you." A guy behind her says as he covers her mouth. She licks it but it doesn't faze him.

"Gazzy, you are a life saver!" Iggy exclaims as he goes up to Gazzy to high five him.

"OK Nudge, I'm going to take my hand off. When I do, you will not babble about Double M. We all know she is your role model and we all love her and everything but there is a new girl who doesn't know about you problem. Now, when I take off my hand, you will not babble, understand?" He says in a slow voice (on purpose, no likely) and she nods.

Gazzy slowly takes his hand off her mouth and I wait for the talking to begin again. I let out a breath when I realized she wasn't going to babble again.

Nudge like I said before, has coffee-mocha skin and big brown eyes like mine. She is a very talkative person so if you think about it, her nickname really fits her.

Gazzy and Angel are brother and sister. They both have the same blue eyes, blonde hair, and cute face. Gazzy, like Iggy, loves bombs and has a… um, special digestive system, hence the nickname, Gazzy.

Angel is… well, an angel. You could get anything you wanted with that face. I bet you could even get a SUV with just a smile.

"So, Maxine Martinez is going to be here how long?" Angel asked and I stiffed. I thought we were past that!

"At least a year. Maybe longer. Wouldn't it be ah-mazing is we actually got to meet her?" Nudge asked excitedly. I felt a big lump on my throat. Why was I so nervous? I mean, they don't know that she's me. They're just a fan of my photos.

"Earth to Max, earth to Max!" Iggy snapped his fingers and I snapped out of my daze.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly and turned my attention my attention to Ella.

_'Are you OK?'_ Her eyes seemed to ask me. I nodded stiffly and stood up.

"I'm done eating. Meet you guys later." I dumped my tray and headed for the closest exit. I needed a breath.

Why was Nudge and Angel being fans driving me nervous to death? I mean, they didn't know my secret… Until they found out. One thing I learned from being a paparazzi is that a secret always finds a way to reveal itself. What if they found out about my secret? Would they still treat me the same? Would they treat me like a celebrity? Would they become fake friends? Would they even like me for who I am?

"UGH!" I yelled and put my head into my hands. My glasses were poking me so hard I could feel a mark coming on. Great. If Anne found out about the mark, she would go on overblow and treat me to some plastic surgery when it could just fade in a few hours.

"Everything OK?" I heard a voice say and I looked up to see Fang with curious eyes.

"I'm fine. Just needed a little air."

"You seem to have a little problem about Double M." He raised his eyebrow.

"It's complicated. I just, um, don't like her that much. She's probably just selling her body for money and what not. Probably cheats on her boyfriends as well." I say. It's not completely a lie. I am selling my body for money. Money that goes directly to Anne.

And I don't have any relationships. Sure, I'm a model so I should get asked out a lot, and I do, but I never agree to their dates. I know they just want me to get up the popularity chain.

"We have so much in common." He says and this time, it's my turn to raise my eyebrow.

"What _do_ we have in common?"

"Well, you and I both eat like a trucker, we have same classes, and we both hate Maxine Martinez." He says natter-of-factly. I look at him wide-eyed before catching myself. Did he just say…

"Did you just say that you hate Double M?" I ask out loud.

"Yes and I'm finally glad that I'm not the only one who despises her." Oh dear, this is going to be a rough year.

* * *

**So did your faces become this? O.o**

**A girl can hope**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	5. I can't know about it? Meanies

**OK, next chapter!**

* * *

_**-Chapter 5 : I can't know about it? Meanies-**_

_-5 PM-_

"Great, just great! Now, a little to the left… pose… Great! Turn around a bit… Perfect!" The photographer kept saying. It took all my strength to not flick him on the forehead and say very… censored words at him.

"You're glaring… I love it!" He says as he takes another photo. Ugh, please kill me now.

"OK, people that's a wrap! Maxine will be back tomorrow!" A producer yells and mentally thank whoever that person is. This dress is itching like crazy and the makeup is making me sweat even more.

_Fang._

That was the only thing going through my mind. I mean, I can take criticism from people. It doesn't make me feel like I'm not good enough, but it gives me strength to improve what I've been doing wrong.

_Hate Maxine Martinez_… His exact words floated through my mind. Why did this bother me so much? Ugh, I hate my life.

"Great Job Maxine, absolutely great!" Anne compliments but I just cringe in disgust. "Now, tomorrow, you have to be here at exactly 5 PM, got it?" She drones on and on. I roll my eyes and start to take the makeup off. I hate being a supermodel, I hate being a supermodel. I hate being a supermodel! Anne never asked me what I always wanted to do. She only thought about herself. The only person in my family that actually listened to me was…

_Dad._

Oh god, I miss him so much. Why couldn't he just take me with him? I could have understood. We both understood each other so well so why didn't he take me? We could have lived in a secluded are in California, build a unique type of house and live there. I would play the guitar and sing to him while he would make food…

Why did he abandon me and left me with that witch?

_-Next day-_

Ella was already waiting for me at the car.

"I really need to get myself a car." I mumbled under my breath. I wasn't in my best moods today.

"Come on, Max. Don't be such a Grinch!" Ella exclaimed as we both got into her car.

"Well, excuse me! Not everyone can keep a perky mood when they're forced to work at a job they hate."

"Oh right! You had a photo shoot yesterday! How did it go? I bet you wore such beautiful dresses…"

"Ella, please stop. I don't want to hear anymore."

"Sorry." We rode the car in silence until I broke it.

"What's with Fang?" I suddenly asked. I've been meaning to ask Ella about it ever since that little encounter at lunch.

"What about Fang? Do you like him? OMG, you totally do!" She started to say and I hit her on the arm.

"OW! No hitting the driver!"

"Well, you were getting a little overboard. I do not like Fang, I'm just curious about something. What's with him and Double M? He told me yesterday that he hated her." Ella hesitated before answering.

"Um, well, the thing is… How do I explain this? Um… Oh look, we're here!" She suddenly said and I saw that we were already in school.

"Look Max, I gotta go. You know Mr. Aston with the head cutting if I'm late. See ya!" She said and before I could say anything, he left without another word. What the hell? Well, since that plan backfired, I guess it's time for me to go to plan B.

"Iggster!" I yell across the hallway. People look at me strangely but I ignore them. I wave my hands in the air like a maniac and Iggy mirrors me while running.

"Maxie!" And slapped me on the arm. "How's my glasses wearing princess?" Prin-cess? I hit him, very hard I should mention, on the shoulder.

"Never call me a princess." I growled and immediately regretted it. Iggy's face fell and I bit my lip.

"Sorry, Iggs. I just don't like it when people talk about my appearance."

"It's ok. I had the same situation with Fang. One minute, I was complimenting on how his hair was sexy and the next minute, bam! I wake up in a dumpster!" I raise my eyebrow and Iggy just smiled mischievously.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that. Speaking of Fang, what is it with him and Double M?" I casually asked, making it difficult for him to realize that I was dying of curiosity.

"Oh, the thing is, Double M reminds him so much of-"

"Who reminds who of what?" Fang said from behind me and I swear I jumped about a foot, as well as Iggy.

"How do you do that?" I asked/panted. Getting scared to hell really makes a person parched. He shrugged as a response. Ah, such a talkative one.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" He asked and I gulped. Should I ask him instead?

"Well Fangles, we were just talking about M-"He was cut off with Fang's hand covering Iggy's neck.

"Shut it." He growled and my eyes grew wide. I've seen Anne at her worst (she got rejected from a hot dude and spent the entire day throwing plates around and swearing like there was no tomorrow), but this is just downright a horror movie.

"Um, Fang?" I tapped his shoulder and his face was how should I put this? Let's just say even the toughest teachers, AKA P.E. teacher, could cower into a dark corner and cry like a baby for 10 minutes. Yup. His face was that scary.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't kill Iggy and go to jail. I need my money for food and clothes, not for bailing you out." I tried to joke and after an agonizing minute, he let go of Iggy.

"Sorry." He said and Iggy gasped once more before grinning.

"Dude, it's ok. I understand. Just don't kill me. I'm too young and handsome to die!" Iggy overdramatized and before he could say anymore, she was dragged off by Ella.

"OK, enough with Drama Queen here. You two kids have fun!" She said and winked at me. Wat the hell does that mean?

"Why did she wink at me?" I asked, completely oblivious to what was happening. I looked at Fang and saw that his cheeks were about red. What?! His cheeks were red? Why?

"Who knows? She's crazy." He coughed uncomfortably and I blinked. What is happening here?

* * *

**Ok, short chapter and not really important...**

**DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG AND PR... TOO IMMATURE TO DIE!**

**Sorry, sorry**

**I promise to make the next once so much better**

**Anyways, today, I decided to show you guys some songs I really enjoy**

**First one's up!**

_**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**_

**Listen to it, love it (not neccessary), and tell me what you think on a scale of one to ten**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	6. One red, one dark brown, and one idiot

**MPHknows : Deal!**

**Artemis Phantomhive : Love your review XD (I'm breathing in the chemicals *breaths in retardidly*)**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter in ****_Fang's POV_****!**

* * *

**_-Chapter 6 : One red, one dark brown, and one idiot-_**

I'm going to kill Ella. I'm going to kill Ella. I'm going to kill Ella. I kept chanting the same thing as an awkward silence came over between me and Max. God, I'm not sure whether I'm the idiot for liking the new girl that has only entered this school twice, or being the idiot for telling Ella about this.

"No, seriously, why did Ella wink at me?" She asked, confused. I mentally sighed in relief. She was completely oblivious.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I shrugged and Max gave me one more confused look before letting it go.

"Whatever. Come on, Mr. Aston is going to kill us if we're late." She said and grabbed my hand. My heart was instantly pumping harder than when I ran track once.

'Stop it!' I thought in my mind. 'She's my friend.' I reminded myself and my heart slowed down a bit.

Max was just so… different from the girls I've met. Well, so was Ella, Nudge, and Angel but that's off topic. She caught my eye ever since she yelled out she had a weak sense of direction. I've only met her two days ago and I already found out that she didn't give a crap about how people looked at her, she didn't mind eating a ton of food, and she wore no makeup. At all.

I took a good look at her… Not stalking here, people. She sits right in front of me and when she turns around to talk to me, I can see her face from up close… Which of course, makes me nervous. It is amazing how Max can pull off any look. Even with her glasses, she looked beautiful. Her beautiful jade green eyes… That luscious brown hair…

"Fang, are you just going to stand there in front of the door? I mean, I really don't mind. I could shut it off for all I care." Mr. Aston's voice broke into my thoughts and I realized that we were in class and I was standing stupidly at the door. I was embarrassed out of my mind and I decided to make it less awkward by saying,

"And I wouldn't mind either. I could just go to the principal and say that my teacher locked me out." Mr. Aston glared at me before gesturing me to go to my seat. People snickered when I walked past them (well, one was fluttering her eyebrows at me… Maybe she had something in her eye) and took my seat.

"You know, you could have guided me to my seat." I said to Max right after sitting.

"I was about to, but then I realized that it would much fun to see you embarrassed in front of the whole class." She replied without looking at me but I could see her grinning.

"You know I'm going to get you for that, right?"

"Good luck trying. I'm a hard person to get." She retorted and I smirked. Did I mention that she was as stubborn as a bull?

_-Line Break-_

"Getting to know people is the base of friendships. Without this simple base, we would never have friends!" The teacher bellowed while gesturing crazily with her hands. I swear, if she didn't have a reputation of being dramatic, rumor would spread quickly that she was on crack.

"That is why this project will be about getting to know your fellow classmates." She said and rolled my eyes. She did this every freaking time.

"Do we get to pick who we want to invade?" Dylan, you know, the one who gave Max the universal 'call me' sign on her first day, asked. He then not-so-subtly winked at Max who was luckily sitting right next to me. I forced down the urge to punch him in the nose.

"This is not invading, Dylan! Think of it as an interview! Where you can go into one's house, ask them questions about themselves, take a few pictures, write an essay…"

"So, in other words, we're stalking our classmate with them already knowing that we're stalking them?" Max perked up and the whole class snickered.

"No, well, I guess… Instead of all of you picking who you want to be with, you will pick from this!" She changed the subject while holding a bowl full of papers.

"The name you will get will be the person you will work and interview with." She explained and soon enough, all the guys were waiting in line.

"I hope I get the new chick. She is HAWT!" Dylan said loudly and I clenched my fists. I bet he didn't even know her name!

"Dude, no way! I'm getting her!" Ratchet, Dylan's friend, butted in.

"Please, like any of you guys have a chance with her." A guy, I think is name was Holden or something, said while rolling his eyes.

"Really? What makes you think that, starfish?" Dylan sneered.

"One, you don't even know her name, and two, she probably doesn't know your name."

"Ooh, _burn_!" Sam said from behind me and both Ratchet and Dylan shut up. I mentally thanked Holden and I waited impatiently in line.

Eventually it was just Dylan, me, and Sam. No one got Max yet which still gave me hope that I could get Max as my partner. The only problem was Dylan.

"Come on, come on, come on. Give me the new girl!" Dylan mumbled while crossing his fingers and pulling out a piece of paper. He gingerly opened it and smiled brightly. Did he….?

"Oh yeah, baby! I got her! I got her!" He chanted while putting his fists up in the air. That little hope that Max would be my partner inflated quickly. I quickly glanced at Max to see that she was mortified with this. Dylan came up her and sat down ON. HER. FREAKING. LAP. I couldn't take this anymore. It was my turn and I just picked a random piece of paper. I opened it and it read,

_'Maximum Ride.' _Huh? I got Max? Then who did…?

"Dude, my name is not freaking Lissa! She's the red-head at the very back! And get off of my lap!" Max yelled as she pushed Dylan out of her lap. Dylan mustn't have seen this coming because he landed on his face, full impact. Everyone laughed, even me.

"Come on baby, we can just change your name to Lissa!" He tried to coax and she gave him the bird.

"Get the hell out of my face before I ruin it for you." She gritted out of her teeth and slowly, Dylan backed away from her. I returned to my seat and found her rubbing her temples.

"Ugh, I need to get something for my face…" She mumbled.

"Which is?" I butted in and she jumped before hitting me on the shoulder.

"None of you beeswax. Anyways, who did you get?" She asked me and I smirked.

"Just some girl named Maximum Ride. You know her?"

"You know, I think I do? Isn't she the one with dir- I mean dark brown hair with green eyes? Wait, maybe it was red!" She joked and I saw Dylan glaring at me. I smirked at him before turning back to Max.

"Well, if you so happen to see her, tell her to meet me after school."

"Sure. Oh, but where will she go after that? I am very protective of her, you know."

"My house. It sounds like a good place to start." She nods and laughs out loud.

"Since when did I become a third person?"

"Since you realized you had brown hair and not red." She laughed once more and it made me warm inside. I haven't felt this way since… I will not remember them. I will not.

* * *

**Who is this, or should I say theses, people that Fang doesn't want to remember?**

**Why is Dylan so dumb?**

**Why is Fang so hot?**

**Why is Max so oblivious?**

**Why am I talking to myself like an idiot?**

**All these questions will be answered in time, my children (JK, JK)**

**Ok, next song is up!**

**_Arise by Flyleaf_**

**I personally just love this song**

**Listen to it, love it (like last time, not neccessary), and tell me what you think on a scale of one to ten**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	7. Common things are a match of heaven

**_MPHknows_**** : Yes, i've looke it up and it's awesome!**

**I'm already addicted to it XD**

**_Leviosa12_**** : I'm guessing girls who wnat Fang's attention**

**Yeah... I will never do that (don't even know how to XD)**

**_no-one_**** : Of course I've read all the books!**

**My favorite is... You know, I don't think I can pick a favorite :P**

**OK, next chapter is up and it's back to ****_Max_****!**

* * *

_**-Chapter 7 : Common things are a match of heaven-**_

Ok, I won't lie, when I first heard about the project from Ms. Crack (I've decided to call her that from now on), I freaked on the inside. If some random guy got me as a partner, they would recognize my other life. Not good, not good at all. You see, it's already been 2 days and I already found out that almost all the guys loved Double M. You can understand me being both horrified and disgusted when Dylan suddenly came up on me and sat on my freaking lap. He started to gloat about how Fang didn't get me and giving Holden smug looks. I carefully looked over his shoulder to see the paper and saw the name _Lissa._

I was both relived and annoyed at him. How the hell could he think that I was Lissa? EWWW!

You can figure out what happened next so I'm just gonna skip to after school.

I met Fang along the way and we started to walk to his house. I was actually very curious. Maybe then I could find out why he hated Maxine Martinez so much.

"So, are there any rules that apply?" I asked him.

"Not really. You're free to do whatever you like in my house. My house, my rules." He said. Did he just say it was his house?

"Wait, so you don't live with your parents or something?" He immediately tensed up and I regretted my big mouth.

"Don't answer if you don't want to." I said hurriedly and his arms relaxed a bit.

"Sorry, I just don't talk about my personal life that well."  
"Trust me, I feel the same." And I really did. I mean, who liked to talk about being a supermodel that hates her job and lives with a single mother who is a well known slut?

"We're here." He suddenly said and I can just say that I did not expect this from Fang's house. I always thought the house would be dark and… black. Not saying he's emo but just saying that he likes black… A LOT.

"Wow… Your house is…."

"White?"

"Yes. Very, very white. I was kind of hoping for black."

"That's what they all say."

"Well excuse me for seeing that you like black a lot." I said defensively and he chuckled.

"Come on, let's just go in." The house was surprisingly small. Not like a cottage or the Harry Potter cupboard small but small as in a family couldn't live here but it was cozy and I would kill for this house. That mansion… I wish I could burn it down.

"You hungry?" Fang asked me and at that moment, my stomach grumbled.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Embarrassing me with that grumble here?" He chuckled once more and went into the kitchen.

"Have a seat." I gladly took it and stared at him to see what he was making. I wanted to help him but… um, I can't cook well.

Fine you caught me, I cook horribly. One time, when Anne wasn't home, I got hungry and decided to make some cereal. Let's just say that putting cereal in an oven to warm the milk doesn't go well. Firefighters were everywhere back then and Anne came back home furious, not because I burned down the house but because she got stood up for a date. I sang hallelujah.

Fang came back with two sandwiches that looked heavenly. I didn't hesitant the slightest when I picked my sandwich up. I think I gobbled it down in like 2 seconds, Fang staring at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. "You know I eat like that."

"I know. I'm just surprised you didn't choke."

"Then I guess you would have to give me CPR, doesn't it?" I laughed but Fang didn't. Can we saw awkward?

"Well, um, let's get started, shall we?" He nodded.

"Ok, favorite food?"

"Cookies."

"You too?" I smiled. Yay, another cookie lover! "Birthday?'

"August 15th."

"Favorite season."

"Fall."

"Favorite singer?"

"Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Flyleaf, Linkin Park… The list goes on."

"Dude, we have a lot in common."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I mean I love cookies, I was born in August, my favorite season is fall, and we love all the same bands! It's like we were a match made from heaven!" I exclaimed as I wrote all this down. I have never met a person who had the same interests as I did. All the girls I've met would only talk about Justin Beiber (That's how you spell his name right?) while the guys would only talk about Carly Rae Jespen is hot.

I looked up only to see Fang looking at the window. I crept up behind him and looked over his shoulder, trying to see what he was seeing. Suddenly, he pushed me back and I landed on my bum.

"What the hell Fang!" I exclaimed as I stood up, rubbing my bum on the process.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. Was it just me or was his cheeks a bit...red? I must be seeing things.

"Did I do something or did I just scare you?" I joked but he didn't laugh. He didn't even crack a small smile.

"Dude, is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly. Normally, Fang would at least give me a small smile or a chuckle if I joked around but now, he just looked lost.

"It's nothing. Let's just keep up with the questions." He said, trying to change the subject and I went along with it.

"Family relations?" I asked and he tensed up again.

"Fang?"

"Dad." Just dad? OK, something is seriously up but I didn't pester with him anymore. I can tell when someone doesn't want to talk.

"Well, I think that's enough for the day. Can I go to your room for some pictures?" I asked and he nodded. He showed me to his room and surprise surprise, it was black.

"Finally!" I exclaimed and he raised his eyebrow.

"What about 'finally'?"

"Well, I finally get to see some black around here. I actually thought for a while that you stole this house and called it your own."

"You mean breaking and entering?"

"Yeah. I mean, you have to admit, this house is a bit bright for you taste." he chuckled and I mentally sighed in relief. So he wasn't broken.

I took some snap shots when I accidently stumbled on a suitcase. I braced myself for a face full of floor but it never came. I opened my eyes to reveal Fang holding me.

"Thanks." I said and he just nodded and looked away. What is up with this guy? I dismissed him and took a closer look at the suitcase. Turns out, it was a guitar.

"You play?" I asked, holding the guitar. He nodded once more. Seriously dude, it feels like a one-sided conversation. Say something!

"You play well?" He shrugged. Well, so much for that plan.

"You mind if I play?" I asked, my hand already itching to strum it. He shrugged once more and I took as a chance.

You see, before dad left me with that witch of a mother, I was always into guitars. Dad showed me a few chords and when he realized that I was natural, he hired a mentor. I've been playing ever since then and I play well, if I do say so myself.

I started a bit slow, just strumming out simple chords but then it turned into something fast. You know, Metallica fast. Think of '_master of puppets'_ rhythm but in acoustic. When I was done, I looked up at Fang and saw that his mouth was open slightly. I smirked.

"You play…?"

"Well? Yeah, I've heard a lot. It helps me get rid of stress."

"Another thing we have in common." I nodded and wrote it down on my notepad. He took the guitar from me and strummed a few chords.

"Do you sing?" He suddenly asked me. I shrugged.

"Don't know but I'm not really the singer type." He nodded and started to strum. I recognized that tune. It was _'Never too late'_ by Three Days Grace. I love that song. I closed my eyes and hummed along.

We were at the part of the chorus when suddenly my phone rang. It was from Anne. Crap. What did I forget this time? I gave Fang an apologetic smile and let his room for privacy.

"Hello?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Maxine, where the hell are you?" Her devil screamed and my eardrums almost burst.

"I'm at a friend's house. I have a project to do."

"Didn't you forget something?" She sneered and I thought about it. Then it hit me. I covered my phone and yelled at Fang.

"Fang, what time is it?"

"5:30." He said simply. I mentally face-palmed.

"I'm supposed to be at the shoot, aren't I?" I said while biting my lip.

"I swear to god Maxine, if you don't here in 10 minutes, you can kiss your normal life goodbye." Ooh, playing the normal card huh? Well, as much as I hate to admit it, that threat scares me.

"Ok, I'm on my way." I quickly went into Fang's room and packed up all my things.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Mom," I almost cringed in disgust, "wants me home. She says it's urgent." It wasn't a complete lie.

"OK, see you tomorrow?" I nodded and ran my way to hell, also known as the photo shoot.

* * *

**Next song is well, up there, in this chapter**

_**Never too late by Three Days Grace**_

**From a scale of one to ten? I choose 9**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	8. Same hair & lenses can cause havoc

**Thank you so much for the reivews**

**61 reviews for only 7 chapters? I think I'm going to cry XD Tears of joy**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_**-Chapter 7 : Same hair & lenses can cause havoc -**_

**FANG**

Ok, I won't lie. When she said we were like a match made from heaven, I nearly died from blushing. I tried to force it down while avoiding her but of course, with that curious mind her hers (which by the way is adorable… Forget I said that… or thought that… Whatever), she just had to look over my shoulder which made her face really close to mind. I did the only thing that came to my mind at that time. I pushed her away from me.

What was I supposed to do? She was practically making my whole body burn up in flames! Anyways, she got over really quickly and I mentally sighed in relief. I checked if my cheeks were still red and when it didn't, I showed Max to my room and when she played Metallica's song in acoustic, I forced down the sudden urge to just kiss her. Why did she have to be so damn perfect!

When she hummed along to one of my favorite songs, I almost hit my head on the guitar, praying that is would be a dream.

When she went outside for the phone call, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Why did she have to be so… Perfect?

Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect personality…. Why did she have such an impact on me? I haven't felt this way since…

"Fang, what time is it?" Max's voice penetrated my thoughts in an instant. Why would she ask the time? I checked my watch.

"5:30." I said simply and I suddenly got curious with her phone call. I carefully made my way to the door and heard Max say,

"I'm supposed to be at the shoot, aren't I?" Shoot? What shoot? Does she have a gun? Is she a terrorist…? Yeah…no.

I quickly slipped back into my room and at that moment, Max entered the room, hurriedly packing her things. I didn't want her to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Mom wants me home. She says it's urgent" Even thought she tried to hide it, I could notice the look on her face when she said mom.

Problems with her mother? I guess we're really not that different. Like she said, maybe we were a match made from heaven.

**MAX**

"9 minutes 53 seconds. You just barely made it." I was immediately greeted (or sneered) by Anne.

"Like I said, I had a project to do." I rolled my eyes.

"And why are you wearing glasses?" She asked me. Shit. I forgot to change my appearance.

"Well, you were threatening my life. It takes at least 15 minutes from his house to here. Did you really think I could change?" Anne was about to pester me once more when I was suddenly hauled away by someone who I think was another photographer.

"Maxine honey! Good to see you! Love the new look!" He praised and flicked the glasses off.

"But no glasses. They clash with what you need to wear."

"So I'll just change then." He nodded to a direction and before I could even touch the doorknob, I was mobbed by the makeup artists.

After a minute of pure torture, I was leaded to the dressing room. I saw piles and piles of clothes (that I really did NOT like) and they forced me into one the dresses. Then, I was about to take my wig off when the photographer burst into the room.

"Are you done changing?" He asked me while covering his eyes. At least he had the decency of doing that. One time, there was this really perverted photographer who almost tried to spy me changing. Key word tried. Long story short, I found out where his mini camera was and he ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, leg, and nose.

"Yup, just going to take my wig and lenses off."

"NO!" He yelled and I whipped my head to his direction, startled.

"Why?"

"The dress looks perfect on you! Don't take your costume off! It is absolutely perfect! I can see the headline for tomorrow's fashion magazine. 'Green to brown, new clash, new flash'!" He exclaimed and I just shrugged.

"Whatever. Come on, let's get this over with." And I spent 4 freaking hours taking off and changing, picture after picture, the stupid wig itching like crazy, and the lenses getting dry. I really need to stop this.

* * *

_-The next day-_

"UGH!" I heard as I strolled through the hallways. I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Nudge. I quickly picked up my pace and soon enough, I met her at her locker. She was sulking. Nudge? Sulking? She never sulked! She was practically only a positive charge.

"Nudge? Anything wrong?" I asked carefully and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"I need a freaking job!" She yelled miserably and covered her head with a magazine.

"Why?" I asked, confused. Her parents were hooked up!

"Well, I'm usually a buyer when I go to shopping malls and my parents would always buy me what I want. Not saying I'm a spoiled brat but you know when it comes to fashion, I get deadly serious." She said in a normal tone. Normal! I could not believe this. Nudge speaking in a normal tone would mean the same thing as saying Fang would wear only pink.

"Anyways, since I'm so into Double M," I almost flinched, "I been buying from her clothing line and I accidently lost my credit card and parents got all mad at me saying that I was an irresponsible child and all that! So, they're not going to buy me clothes until I pay off the money I lost in the credit card!"

"So, get a job." I said in a 'duh' tone. She gave me an annoyed look.

"Do I look like I have a job? I've been applying to every single job I've been finding but they just won't hire a teenage girl who is obsessed with fashion." She said and sighed once more. Seeing her like this, I really wanted to help her. Maybe she could work as a makeup artist where I work…

"Hey Nudge?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked tiredly.

"Maybe I could help you find a job?" I suggested and her eyes brightened immediately.

"Really? You could actually do that? ZOMG, if you did that, I would be so grateful! I would shine you shoes, do you makeup but you don't really need it. Your skin is absolutely perfect in every single way. I am so jealous of you right now. Ooh, did you see Fang today? He was totally clenching his teeth when he saw Dylan trying to flirt with you. You two would be perfect together! Like a total cute couple and you guys would hold hands. Don't you hate it when hands sweat? It's like – mph" There was the Nudge I knew.

"Nudge, only you can change topics that fast in only one breath, I'll do what I can for the job you're seeking for." She squealed and hugged me so tight, I swear I could breathe from 10 seconds.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She chanted and I chuckled. Oh Nudge.

_-Lunch-_

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS! You will never believe what I saw in this magazine!" Nudge burst into the cafeteria and all our heads whipped to her direction. Well, all heads except Fang which meant it had something to do with Double M. I seriously needed to ask him about that. Curiosity was killing me right now!

"What is it Nudge?" Angel asked not in a bad way.

"Look at the cover!" Nudge squealed and everyone except me and Fang looked. Ella gasped and I gazed at her. Her eyes were alarmed. Oh no, this could be very bad.

"Is that…" Iggy trailed off.

"She looks so much like…" Gazzy also trailed off

"Max, since when did you model?" Nudge squealed and Fang's head whipped from the magazine to me. I also looked at the cover for myself. It was me with the same wig and same lenses. Oh dear lord, please run me over with a truck.

"Max? Is there something you want to tell us?" Fang's voice was almost deadly. Please run me over with a truck.

* * *

**Ooh, shit just got real**

**Will Max finally tell them her secret?**

**Will she cower and run away?**

**Will Fang tell the readers why he hates Double M?**

**This will be answered in time (of course, if one were to control time, we would get more chapters but unfortunately, no time controling people in this era yet)**

**Next song is up :**

_**Fucking Perfect by P!nk**_

**It's not really a new song but it really speaks to those who had or are having a hard time**

**I give this a 10**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	9. I guess trucks can run you over

**OVER 90 REVIEWS!**

**I am honestly smiling my face off right now**

**Mom is looking at me weirdly... Don't look at me mom**

**Next chapter is up and I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but there's a pattern I'm going through**

**The only reason I'm updating this right now is because I just thought of this chapter and I was afraid that I would forget it**

* * *

**-Chapter 9 : I guess trucks can run you over-**

Everyone looked at me with attentive eyes but you know what stare made me want to go outside and pray that a truck run over me?

If you said Nudge then you get a smack on the head for being stupid.

If you said Fang then well done! You have an IQ higher than a dolphin!

I coughed uncomfortably, shifting and moving in my sit, thinking very hard for a plausible excuse. How could I have been so stupid! Wearing the same wig and lenses to a photo shoot… Wig… Lenses… Excuse, I thank you for blessing me with you.

"Guys, do you honestly think that that's me?" I start to say.

"Well, in here, Double M looks so much like you! Same hair, same lenses…"

"But don't supermodels all have wigs and lenses to make their appearances different? I mean, come on Nudge! You've seen all her photos! Does she always have the same hair and eye color?" I ask Nudge and she thinks about it for a moment. I tense slightly, mentally begging her to say no.

"No… I guess not… Like one time, she had a helicopter on her head and for a moment, I really thought a small toy helicopter landed on her head while taking photos! Then I saw the headline for the new clothing and I totally face-palmed. Don't you just hate it when you think one thing and it's completely the different thing? It totally makes you look so stupid. I wonder if they have a name for that feeling. It's hard to say 'think one thing and totally different thing ha-" She was cut off with Gazzy's hand.

"Nudge, that's called irony." Nudge nodded and he peeled his hand away.

"See? Just because in that picture, she has the same hair and eye color, does not mean I model!" I said and they all nodded. I mentally sighed in relief and slumped from my seat. I was almost a goner. Then I realized that things were still a bit tense so I decided to break it.

"I mean, seriously? Me? A model? A supermodel at that? I can barely walk in high heels without falling on my butt!" They all laughed and I knew that things were back to normal. With my still trembling hands, I picked up my lunch and started to eat it. I looked at everyone and they were back to what they were doing but Fang? He kept staring at me with those dark eyes. I forced myself to swallow the spit that was forming in my mouth.

"Do I have anything on my face Fang?" I asked casually while my heart was beating like crazy. Fang hated Double M. If he found out… Our friendship would be ruined for good. Fang shook his head and looked down.

_-After school-_

"Hey Max!" I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see Fang jogging towards me. I greeted him and we were both walking together in a comfortable silence. He decided to break it which is uncommon since he almost never talked.

"So, where's your house? We still have that project to do together." I mentally face-palmed. Shit, I totally forgot about the project that Ms. Crack gave us!

"Ms. Crack? She does have a name, you know." Fang answered. Did I say that aloud?

"Yes, you did."

"It seems, I do that a lot, don't you think?" I joked and he gave me a small smile.

"Woah, did Mr. Emotionless Brick Wall just smile? Look out! The apocalypse is coming! I still didn't get my first kiss!" I said dramatically while clutching my heart with my hand. He chuckled.

"You still didn't have your first kiss?" He asked me and I nodded. You'd think being a supermodel would land you a lot of kisses but I never let them get even close to me. Like I said, I didn't want my heart broken again by some freaking boy who only liked me for my looks. A silence overwhelmed us once more.

"So, your house?" He asked me and I bit my lip.

"Now?" He nodded. "As in, now now?" He nodded once more. I pursed my lips. The faster this project ended, the less he would not come to my house. That is, if he didn't know my address.

"OK, but you gotta be blindfolded."

"Why?"

"Because Ann- I mean mom doesn't like it when people come to her house, much less know where it is. Why do you think we're walking so high up this hill?" He nodded like he understood my problem and with a cloth, I blindfolded him. Another silence overcame us but this time, neither of us bothered to break it. I was too busy with my thoughts anyways. Like,

What would happen if Fang saw my house?

Would he freak out?

Would he tell everyone?

Would he find out my secret?

I gulped at the thought. I couldn't let him know. Our friendship… It was growing ever since we met but if it were to be broken… The stare he kept giving me when Nudge showed us the magazine. He was giving me a look that said, _'if you're hiding anything from me, we are finished._' I shuddered at the thought of the stare.

"Are you cold?" Fang's voice penetrated my thoughts and I remembered that we were walking to my house.

"No. Just tired with walking. I should have asked Ella to pick me up but she had to ditch me for Iggy. Something about tutoring him. If you ask me, it just one way for her to get close to him. If only they knew each other's feelings." I said, thankful that I changed the subject so easily. He nodded and after 3 more minutes of walking, we finally arrived to my house.

"OK, An- mom doesn't know you're here so just wait one moment and don't you dare take off the blindfold!" I yelled over my shoulder and quickly went inside. I had to get rid of any evidence. Clothes, wigs, lenses, schedules, anything that screamed _'Maximum Ride is Maxine Martinez_!', which by the way, was hard as hell since almost everything screamed that.

"Max? Can I take the blindfold off now? It's freaking hot!" Fang hollered and I mentally cursed. I decided to ignore him and kept stuffing things inside a closet (which was very big).

"That's it; I'm coming in with my eyes open!" He yelled and I cursed once more.

"Don't!" I yelled back but it was too late. He was already in and his eyes were wide.

"Wow…" He breathed and I took that time to shove the remaining things into the closet.

"Yeah, it's a bit big. You can understand why I don't let people visit my house often."

"Another thing we have in common."

"Seriously? You have house issues too?" He nodded and chuckled. I smiled gratefully. Another person actually felt the ways I felt.

"Come on, we should go to my room." Then it hit me. The clothes! The makeup that I left on the counter was still lying there! Could I be any more stupid?

"On second thought, my room is chaos right now. Would you mind if…" I trailed off and thankfully, Fang stepped aside of the door. I thanked him, and rushed inside. Just like I said, it was major chaos. Dresses were laying everywhere as well as wigs and lenses. I first got to the clothes. I gathered all the modeling clothes in one pile and threw the normal clothes onto the floor, making another pile. Then, I shoved all the modeling clothes at the very end and then my normal clothes pile. Next was the makeup and lenses which wasn't really hard to place. I just pushed them all down to a cabinet. I wiped off the sweat on my forehead and opened the door. Fang was casually leaning on the wall, patiently waiting for me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly and he just shrugged as he took a look at my room.

"You have a chandelier?"

"Wanted to get that out but A- mom thought it was too expensive to let it go to waste." I lied smoothly and he shrugged once more.

We went over some simple questions but it got tense when he suddenly asked me,

"How many boyfriends?" I gaped at him for a while. Why did he ask me that?

"Um, I guess… 2? One in third and one in seventh. Both ended annoyingly." He raised his eyebrow and I shrugged.

"Only liked me for my money and my looks. Broke it off immediately when I realized that."

"So you only dated two guys?" I nodded.

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Don't you get asked out a lot?"

"I just ignore most of them."

"And if they keep asking you?" I grinned at that one.

"I make sure that they can't reproduce." His eyes grew wide (well, Fang wide) and I laughed.

"Well, I think we've had enough for one day. Can I take some pics?"

"Sure. Just not the chandelier or anything that looks more than the average man can buy." He nodded and started to take pictures, mostly of the wall and my closet.

"You hungry?" He asked me.

"Aren't I always?" He smirked and held out his hand.

"Well I know this awesome coffee shop with the most amazing strawberry cheesecake."

"You got me at awesome." I took his hand and we strutted out of my house.

"Wait, I'm supposed to blind you." I said as I held out the cloth.

"Couldn't you make an exception?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. He sighed and gestured me to tie it.

"Sorry Fang but until I'm comfortable, like really comfortable, I won't show anyone where I live." We both walked outside, enjoying each other's comfort while cars would zoom by occasionally.

"OK, you can take you blindfold off now." He immediately took it off and I could see the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to die from the heat." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Since when are you overdramatic?" He shrugged and I walked out of the path and into the street.

"Don't you just love the summer heat? So warm… I think I can see some bright light from behind my eyes." I said as I twirl around playfully around him. I start to hum Paramore's _Hallelujah _and the bright light get's closer and closer. Wow, the sun must really be heating up. People are suddenly gathering up and for a moment, I thought that I was Double M but then I realized that they were screaming at me to get out of the way. There's a big honk that shuts out all the people's screaming and I turn around only to be horrified at what I see.

A big truck only a step away from me and by the looks of it, the brakes are broken. The lights… Getting bigger and bigger…

"MAX!" Fang's voice echo through my mind but all I can see is…

Darkness.

* * *

**Don't hate me, Don't hate me, Don't hate me!**

**Total cliffhanger right there, right now so Don't hate me!**

**Remember, I update my stories in a pattern so I might not update this story often**

**I think I might update once a week?**

**But if a chapter just so happens to pop up, then it's everybody's lucky day!**

**Song for today:**

_**Hallelujah by Paramore**_

**Listening to it right now, actually XD **

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	10. What did I do wrong this time?

**I'm sorry that I can't post faster but right now, my personal life is a bit messy**

**Too much things to do in so little time**

**But fortunately, I have come back with a another chapter!**

**You guys will love this (or at least a part of it I think)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**-Chapter 10 : What did I do wrong this time?-**_

"Sir, I think she's waking up. Should I leave?" A voice rang through my head and I groaned slightly.

"Yes, I want to talk to her." A lower and gruff voice said and I forced myself to open my eyes. All I saw was white. I groaned once more as my head throbbed.

"Are you ok? Don't strain yourself. You had a pretty bad fall." The gruff voice said in concern. I didn't even know this guy!

"Who.. who are you?" I asked hesitantly and he gave me a small smile.

"Xavier Masters." He introduced and I raised my eyebrow. The last name sounded so familiar…

"Maybe because my son's last name is also Masters." He suggested and I face-palmed. Why do I keep doing this?

"You're Fang's dad?" I asked with wide eyes and he nodded. I looked at him better. Yup, he definitely looked like an older Fang. Same black hair, same black eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The hospital."

"WHAT?! Why are we at the hospital?" He sighed before explaining.

"There was this taco truck and apparently the breaks were broken. The truck kept honking but you didn't seem to notice it. You realized that the truck was going to hit you when it was very close. You could have died."

"But I didn't?" He smiled sadly.

"No, you didn't. Luckily for you, my son was watching the whole scene. He pushed you out of the way before you could have gotten hit."

"Wait, so Fang…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Fang's dad nodded.

"Yes, he took most of the impact when he pushed you out of the way." Oh god… So…

"Is he… dead?" I choked out. I put my head onto my hands. Oh god, Fang died because of me… Fang… Died…

"No, he didn't die." Relief washed over me and I sighed gratefully.

"He didn't die? Oh thank god…" He smiled at me once more.

"But then, where is he? And why am I here? I didn't get most of the impact, right?" I asked in curiosity.

"You didn't get most of the impact but when you were pushed out of the way; your head took the fall. You had a concussion." He explained and I nodded my head, wincing at the throbbing.

"What about Fang? Where's Fang?" He pointed behind him and I shifted my position to see a dark haired boy hooked up to one of those machines.

"Oh." Was the only thing I could say.

"Concussion, internal bleeding, a few borken bones and bruises…" He trailed off and guilt took over my whole body.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so… so sorry. I didn't want this to happen… You must hate me right now…" I waited for the chasticement but instead, he patted my head.

"I don't hate you. I'm grateful."

"What?"

"Ok, I will admit, I hated you when I heard about the accident." I was about to say something but he raised his hand.

"But after hearing the news that Fang was going to be alright, I realized something."

"Which is?" He stared at me for a while before taking my hand.

"Take good care of him. He wouldn't just take a truck for just anybody." I was about to ask what he meant when we both hearda groan from the other side of the room.

"FANG!" I yelled with joy. I immediately got up, ingnoring the throbbing. I stopped dead when he started to whimper.

"What.. What's happening?" I asked, horrified. The doctors rushed inside to see what the problem was. Fang's dad and I just stood there, watching with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, he's just feeling some pain. We injected him with some Valium. It should take effect in a few minutes." One of them explained and we both sighed in relief.

"M-Max?" A quiet voice asked and I saw that it was Fang.

"I'll give you two some space." Fang's dad said while he pushed everyone out the door. It was just me and Fang now.

"Hey Fang. You ok?"

"After being hit by a huge taco truck? Yup, I'm pretty good." I suddenly felt anger towards him.

"You idiot! Why did you push me out of the way! You could have gotten killed!" I exclaimed, forcing myself not to smack him on the head.

"What was I supposed to do! Watch you die? What do you think it would do to me?" He snapped back and I shut up.

"I met your dad." I said and he stared at me before sighing. "He told me that you wouldn't just take a truck for anybody. What did he mean?" He looked at me and put on a lazy smile.

"I don't know why but I feel very peaceful." He said.

"Must be because of the Valium. So, what did your dad mean?" If Fang was this droopy, it didn't hurt to take advantage, right?

"Maia, Maya. Take your pick." Who and who?

"Who?" I asked, very confused. He gazed at me and sighed. "Max… Come closer…" I did. "Closer…" I did. "Closer…"

"Um, I don't think I can." My face was only inches away from his.

"Max… You're too perfect…" He whispered. I know that shouldn't faze me, I mean, I am a supermodel but when Fang said it, it felt different.

"You make it so hard for me not to love you…" Wait a second, did he just say love?

"Fang…?" I asked unstably.

"Max…" He said with a smoother tone and he came closer and closer, his eyes flicking towards my lips before back to my eyes. We both gazed at each other for a moment, daring either of us to make the first move. And you know who did make the first move?

I did.

Me, Maximum Ride, kissed my best friend, Fang Masters. It was only a second. Just one short kiss but the feeling was… You know that feeling when you touch your lips to a chocolate chip cookie? It was even better than that. I flew back immediately after my lips touched his. The only thing that processed my mind was _'I just kissed my best friend who hates my other life._' Yet I didn't regret it one bit.

"Fang… I'm so sor-" I started to say when I realized that he was asleep… with a genuine smile on his face. I smiled as well before returning to my own bed. I had too much on my mind and it was revolving only around one thing.

I just kissed my best friend.

I swore to myself that I wouldn't let another boy in. I swore to myself that I wouldn't be open for heartbreak.

But Fang? He was different.

_You're too perfect_

He didn't say hot or pretty or even beautiful. He had said perfect. He told me that I was perfect. I looked back to the two boys I had dated in the past. They lied to me, used me… Because they knew I was a supermodel.

_Hate Maxine Martinez_

His comment from last time popped into my mind. He didn't know who I was. He didn't like me because of my beauty or my money. He liked me because of my personality.

Now the real question.

Did I like him?

He was my best friend. One glance and we could think alike. One movement and we could understand each other's emotions. Not to mention the fact that he freaking pushed me out of the way so he could get hurt instead.

Yet, the obstacle was my other life. He hated Double M. I didn't care about the reason right now. If he found out, our connection and friendship would be scarred for who knows how long?

But did I like him?

I crunched my eyebrows and kept thinking until I realized the answer. I frowned as I began to process it again. Yup, still the same answer. I guess my answer to the question is-

"MAXINE!" Only one person called me that even when I wasn't Double M. I whipped my head to face myself with Red Tomato Anne Walker.

"You are going to pay." She growled. What did I do wrong this time?

* * *

**Bad news : Yet another cliffhanger which would mean you guys would hate me**

**Good news : FAX came a bit early which would mean you guys would love me**

**Not really news news : You guys will have mixed feelings about me**

**Next song!**

_**Breath by Breaking Benjamin**_

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	11. Max, I am your mother NOOOO!

**Ok, I'm sorry I haven'tupdated faster but like I said in my other story '****_Romeo and Juliet HATE each other?'_****, I'm mving back to Mexico**

**And I'm in Korea right now**

**So, you can understand why I can't update faster**

**So, because of this, I made this chapter a bit longer than usual**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**-****_Chapter 11 : Max, I am your mother. NOOOO!-_**

"What are you going to do now?" She shrieked and I gave her a look of confusion.

"What did I do now?" I asked and she huffed in annoyance.

"The photoshoot! How could you forget the fricking photoshoot? For a moment, I thought you were in a peasant's house, doing peasant work but when I heard you got into a car crash, I had to resheduale the whole thing! Now, what are you going to about this?" She glared at me hard and I gave her the same look.

Peasant? Why would she say that? We're just as social class as the others. How dare she call my friends peasants?

And she knew about the car crash and her only worry was the freaking photoshoot? What the hell?

"Wow, I'm touched about how worried you were for me." I said sarcastically and she nodded fast.

"Of course I was worried! Your face would have been scarred forever if you were injured too far." I gave her a sour look.

"Seriously? You were worried about my face? What about if I was breathing or not?"

"Oh, I was worried about that, too. If you died, I would have had to go with plan B."

"PLAN B?" OK, I knew she was not my mother but this was taking it too far.

"Oops, it must have slipped out. OK, so I moved the photoshoot for –" She started to say but I cut her off.

"Don't you dare try and change the subject. What do you mean, plan B?"

"Oh, just some plan I made up in case you fail you career." She waved her hand like it was nothing important but I wasn't going to let her go off that easily.

"Tell me what this plan is about." I said in a deadly voice, she flinched for a second before gaining her posture once more.

"Don't you dare use that tone on your mother and show some respect." OK, now I was pissed. Did she just call me my mother? If it weren't for the hospital, the room would have already been upside down.

"What. Is. Plan. B?" I grit through my teeth but she pretended to look at her watch (which she didn't have on) and stood up.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to go. I'm meeting someone very special. I might not be home until tomorrow." I knew what this meant. She would play slut until she got what she wanted.

"Get out of my sight." I growled, unable to look at Anne any longer.

"Maxine… You will not use that tone on me. I am your mo-"

"You say mother at me one more time and I swear I will quit this supermodel business, return every expensive thing to the stores, and will donate every single penny to charity." That shut her off.

"I schedualed the photoshoot to Saturday. If you're not there by 2 in the afternoon, you can kiss your normal life goodbye." And then she slammed the door shut. Fang jolted and I panicked. Was he awake the whole time? Oh god, if he heard every word Anne and I said, he would surely know.

"F-Fang?" I asked cautiously and he turned to me and smiled.

"Yes Max?" He asked in a peaceful voice. Good, he didn't know yet. Or maybe it was the Valium talking. Note to self: Do not take Valium.

"You ok?" I asked and walked over to him.

"I still feel very peaceful." He said and I smiled. It wasn't normal to see Fang like this. Normally, we would be all _'I'm an emotionless rock. DO NOT BOTHER'_ but this Fang seemed like he would spill all his secrets.

"Max, did you kiss me or was that just a dream?" He suddenly asked me and I hesitated. I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"I may have kissed you." I said and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"I always dreamed of kissing your warm, soft lips. Now, you tell me that you actually kissed me and I thought this was as dream as well. Well, there goes my chance." He said and I realized something. Fang liked me for me. Like, the actually me. Not the glamourous, makeup faced Maxine Martinez, but sarcastic, don't mess with me or you die Maximum Ride.

"Fang, do you like me?" He nodded.

"Thought it was obvious and girls say that boys are blind. Please. I can put up a billboard with your face and the headline would say _'Girls are proven wrong for the first time'._" I laughed at the thought of that.

I slowly put my hand on his hair and started to play with his hair. I leaned forward so we were face to face.

"Uh, Max?" His cheeks were getting red and I put on a small smile.

"So, you're telling me that the time when you kept avoiding to see my face was because you liked me?"

"No." Oh great, the Valium was gone. "Don't use 'like' in past tense. I still like you. And the only reason I was avoiding your face was because you were making me nervous and I didn't want you to see me with my cheeks all red."

"Like they're doing right now?" I teased and he swore before he turned away from me.

"Fang, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." I said softly and he faced me once more. He then swore once more and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Did you just swear at me?"

"You don't get it. You don't understand what you do to me."

"I'm sorry?" I apologized but it came out morer like a question.

"Don't be." There was an awkward silence as we both just looked at each other. Fang then sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?"

"Umm, I'm not beautiful." And I really didn't feel like it. I know, I'm a supermodel and all but whenever I looked in the mirror, I just couldn't see where people liked it.

"Max… Remember when I said you were too perfect?" I nodded.

"Yes, when you were all loopy from the Valium. I thought you wouldn't remember that."

"Well I did. And I take it back. You are not perfect." I don't know why, but that hurt me a bit.

"If you can't see how beautiful you are, then you madam, are not perfect."

"Fang…"

"Max…" And before we knew it, we were both leaning forward, our lips touching in the middle. We didn't say anything but we both knew that we were together now. I mean, we could have gotten together faster but like he said, I'm blind, what can you expect?

* * *

"So, you and Fang…" Ella started to say while wiggling her eyebrows just like Iggy would do.

"So, you and Iggy…' I said in the same tone and she blushed.

"I don't care what you say, I don't like Iggy."

"Right. And the Tower of Pisa is in a straight line." I said while rolling my eyes. We were inside Ella's car, on our way to school. You would think I would be afraid of cars now but hey, I would rather be inside a car of death than be late to Mr. Aston's class. Remember when Ella said Mr. Aston would cut people's heads off if they were late?

Good news: He doesn't cut off heads.

Bad news: He cuts off grades. Not good if you're an honour student but then, when have honour students been late to class?

"I knew you guys would get together."

"Really?"

"Yup. Reading Fang was easy. But you, you were very hard. It wasn't until the cafeteria that I knew you had some feelings for him, too."

"The time when I was stupid enough to wear my disguise to the photoshoot?" She nodded.

"Nudge still has her suspicions. She tells me that no people should look that same unless they have twins and Nudge is an expert on Maxine Martinez. Apparently, Double M does not have any known siblings."

"Shit. Do you think she'll find out?"

"Max, maybe you should tell everyone."

"WHAT?" I yelled so loudly Ella lost her focus for a moment. The car swerved a dangerous left.

"Max, you can't just yell something that loud to the driver!" She scolded.

"Sorry but what you're saying right now… You can't possibly expect me to tell them. Secrets leak out. FAST."

"But you can trust them. I've been with them for more than 5 years, Max. They can keep a secret."

"Maybe they can but it doesn't mean that it can't leak."

"Max… If you keep this up and someone does find out, they'll take it the wrong way. They'll think you betrayed their trusts."

"Was that how you felt when you found out my secret?" She stayed quiet but I knew her answer.

_Yes._

* * *

**Question that is so important, you guys have to answer**

_**Should I make this story long or short?**_

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	12. Nightmares and reality

_**-Chapter 12: Nightmares and reality-**_

* * *

A few days after the talk with Ella I've been thinking more and more about my secret. What _would_ happen if they all found out by accident? Would they understand my reason for hiding or would they feel betrayed? And the worst question popped into my head.

What would Fang do if he found out?

We've been dating for a few days and already I felt like one of the luckiest girls in the world. Cheesy, I know but can you honestly say that you don't feel happy when your best friend turns into your boyfriend?

If I told Fang… Would he still like me like he did right now?

Oh god, there were too much things to process right now. Maybe I should take a break from school…

"MAX!" Nudge's voice echoed through the hallway. I was in front of my locker, standing stupidly, gazing at nothing. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to witness Nudge running like a crazed fan girl. How she runs like that with major high heels, I will never know. I still have to practice not to fall on heels when I'm on runway but running with high heels? A very hard skill to master if you ask me.

"Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Ma-"

"Nudge, I'm right here. No need to repeat my name a thousand times."

"Sorry, but did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Nudge paused dramatically.

"The prom!" I wanted to run from this place right there, right now. Maximum Ride does not go to proms.

"Not interested." Nudge's face fell immediately.

"But…. The prom…. It's like the dance of all dances and…. Boys in tuxes and… dresses…. And-"

"Nudge…" I always hated when she got like this. This was my second weakness which Nudge had found out.

"Max…" Nudge looked like she was at the verge of crying.

"I gotta go. I'll see you at lunch." I grabbed my English textbook and quickly left my locker with a depressed Nudge standing in front of it.

Damn it. Why did she have to do that? Making me feel like I'm the bad guy. I sighed deeply when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked to my side and saw no one. I turned to the other side but also saw no one. What the hell?

Suddenly, I felt a ghost-like presence right behind me. I turned around as fast as I could but so no one there except for some students looking at me curiously. I turned my head to face the front once more, still uneasy like hell.

"Expecting someone?" Someone said from behind me and I jumped.

"Fang, I am going to kill you." I said and Fang chuckled, rubbing an apple on his shirt.

"Great, a perfectly good apple, ruined."

"Why is it ruined?" Fang asked.

"That apple is infected with Fang disease. Very fatal. It might only have a few minutes to live. Can I see it for a moment?"

"Why? You want to cure it?"

"Yes, now gimme." I snatched the apple while he grunted in protest.

"That's my apple!" He pouted mockingly but I ignored him and inspected the apple.

"Oh no, my calculations were wrong. It doesn't have a few minutes to live, it only has 3 three seconds. Three… Two… One…" And I took a big bite.

"Hey!" Fang protested but I gave a big smiled while I took another bite.

"You will pay." He said creepily and I gulped before sprinting. Didn't go too well because once I got to the back of the bleachers outside of the school, Fang caught up and tackled me to the ground. He ended up on top of me and we were both laughing in joy. Then the laughing turned into huffing and deep breaths. WE were both sweating from the run, not to mention he was still on top of me.

"Um, Fang, mind if you get off me?" I said, squirming uncomfortably.

"I kind of like this position." He said seductively and I rolled my eyes.

"When did you become Iggy?"

"I don't know. I should really lay off him, don't you think?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, you should. Now get off me before I kick you where the sun don't shine." He laughed.

"Fine, fine." He stood up and held his hand out. I took it but he pulled too hard. I ended up with my head smashed to his hard chest.

"Remind me to go to the beach with you." I said jokingly.

"You in a bikini? Now that is a sight to see. Count me in."

"Fang, just shut up." And I kissed him. He responded immediately. Our lips were moving in sync, as if heaven realized that we were just perfect for each other.

Too perfect.

_Hate Double M._

That phrase haunted me once more. I pulled away and Fang looked hurt for a second before composing his posture.

"What's wrong?" He asked me and I just shook my head.

"We should go. We're going to be late." He looked like he wanted to protest but after giving him one of my famous death glares ( I think I gave him Death Glare #3, Don't you dare oppose me glare) and he reluctantly agreed to go to class.

* * *

"Max, I think it's time to tell them the truth." Ella's voice was unexpectedly cold. Everyone at the lunch table was looking at me with curious eyes.

"Um, what truth?" I tried to act dumb but I knew what Ella was talking about.

"Max, either you tell them or I will."

"ELLA!"

"No Max, I am sick of lying to my best friends. It's killing me apart and it's going to kill you sooner or later. Now tell them." I swallowed hard.

"I… Can't… Ella, you know I can't." Ella's eyes hardened immediately. Her fists slammed onto the lunch table and everyone in the cafeteria snapped their heads to our direction.

"You don't understand, do you? Didn't I tell you at the car a few days ago? How I felt when I found out your secret by myself? I felt betrayed, like I wasn't trusted enough for this secret. You do know that you're being selfish, right? I'm actually thinking about our friends' feelings while you're only thinking about yourself." Now, it looked like we've caught everyone's attention, even the teachers.

"Ella... It's just… not the right time…" I said weakly. Her eyes hardened even more, like that was possible.

"Then when _IS_ the right time? Tomorrow? One week from now? Never? These are our best friends! One's you've never gotten since you've been discovered in 3rd grade. Why do you risk it? They'll understand."

"Discovered in 3rd grade?" Nudge echoed while I shook my head.

"I just can't. I'm sorry." Ella's eyes flared with anger this time.

"You're sorry? I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for giving you a second chance of being my friend. You are the worst supermodel I have ever met and I'm a fashionista. I've met supermodels. You, Double M, don't even deserve people close to you." That broke the silence. Everyone started talking at once, not just from our table.

"You're who?" Iggy asked in disbelief.

"You… and Double M?" Gazzy said while blinking rapidly.

"The same person?" Nudge added.

"And you didn't even tell us?" Angel screeched. I couldn't look at Angel and instead tried to look at Ella. She looked unaffected, even proud that she yelled out my biggest secret. I closed my eyes and panicked when people started to rush up to my side, chanting 'Double M'. I shook my head, trying to avoid their hands trying to grasp my skin and pleaded with my eyes to help me. No one even bothered to gaze up. One hand succeeded to grab my waist and I was pulled into this person's grip.

"I knew you were special, babe. C'mon, let's ride to my house and start some… business." Oh god, it was Dylan who grabbed me. And he was wiggling his eyebrows like an idiot.

"Get your hands off me!" I struggled against his grip but it was just getting stronger and stronger.

"Guys! Ella! Iggy! Nudge! FANG!" I yelled but they didn't look up. They didn't stand up to rescue me. They didn't even bother to listen to my screams.

I was being carried away and the only thought that came into my mind was, _what was Fang thinking?_

"We're done. You're just like Maia and Maya. Don't you ever show your face in here again."

* * *

"Max, wake up. It's almost lunch time and the teacher's glaring at you." Fang shook my shoulder. I woke up with a start and realized that Ms. Dwyer (or Brigid as she was like to be called) was glaring at me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly but before she could say anything, the bell cut her off. She waved us off and I burst out of the room, breathing raggedly.

'It was a dream.' I tried to reassure myself. 'Just a dream. It didn't happen.' But then, why did this nightmare feel so much like reality?

* * *

**Hope I didn't scare you guys too much**

**The real drama will come real soon**

**Don't you guys really hate it when you have a nightmare that feels so much like real life?**

**Anyways, here's the song**

**There for you by Flyleaf**

**R&R**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	13. The truth of the supermodel

_**VERY IMPORTANT AN THAT EVERYONE NEEDS TO SEE AND READ**_

**Now that I've got your attention, I would like to say something**

**I was about to post an AN but realized that you guys might kill me, I decided to say this AN with a chapter**

**As you guys know, I am currently writing more than 7 stories and none of them are completed**

**I REALLY want to finish at least one so please read my other stories and vote on which story you'd like me to finish first**

**In the words of Rick Riordan, 'My favorite part is being DONE.'**

**PLEASE VOTE AND TELL OTHERS ABOUT THIS TOO!**

**PM me or review it!**

* * *

_**-Chapter 13 : The truth of the supermodel-**_

Friday.

Freedom.

A time to think about parties, getting drunk, dance, or think about secrets that threatens friendships and relationships.

I realized that I had to spill my secret in the safest way possible. I would pick my friends one by one, telling them, soothing them, apologizing to them about my secret. It sounded easy enough. The only obstacle was my boyfriend, Fang.

_'You're just like Maia and Maya._' Dream Fang had said in my nightmare. He also said those names when that freaking taco truck had almost killed both of us.

If I could just find out who these two people were, I could figure out why Fang hated Double M and fix it! The plan was perfect yet I also knew it would take some time to get the information I needed. Also, there was another hindrance. How could I get information on the two if Fang didn't even want to remember them?

He had tried to strangle Iggy once because of them.

Who else could help me with this situation?

Not Fang, of course. I wouldn't want to be killed by my own boyfriend. I could see my stone with the lines _'Beloved daughter and supermodel to a lost father and a money-crazed mother. Was killed by her own boyfriend. How messed up is that?'_

_Father._

Dad would know what to do in times like these. I could literally sense his hand ruffling up my hair and saying, "Kiddo, if I know anything about people, it's that even the deepest secrets are known to the ones close to you. And if there not, you can always try family! Families rule!"

I chuckled as that thought ran through my mind.

People close to you? Couldn't risk asking them without Fang popping up out of nowhere and start to strangle them.

Family? It could be possible. I had met his dad, Mr. Masters.

I clapped my hands once as the light bulb on top of my head shined. Mr. Masters!

* * *

"Honestly, I'm surprised you actually found me at my own house. You must have known that my son and I… don't actually live together anymore." Mr. Masters said while pouring tea. I shrugged and replied that Fang had once mentioned this house to me.

Total lie.

I actually had one of my assistants (her name is Karen) search him up. If you're wondering, yes, I do have an assistant. She just gets me on time to shoots and remembers to give me tea every time I'm done shooting.

It was Saturday and currently, there was no shoots.

"So, what brings this lovely lady at my house?" Mr. Masters joked and I nodded, determined to get this over with.

"What does the names Maia and Maya mean to you?" I asked boldly and Mr. Masters stiffed visibly.

"How do you know them?" He asked back.

"When we were at the hospital, after your aloof sentence about Fang not taking a truck for anybody, I asked him and he said those names. What did he mean?" Mr. Masters scratched the back of his head, thinking about what he would say to me. He finally sighed and urged me to drink the tea.

"Well, I'm not sure I should talk about Maya. That's something Fang should say. It's not my secret to tell. As for Maia, well… She is, or well, was, my wife. Who was a supermodel." My jaw dropped as my eyes grew wide.

Fang's mom… A supermodel?

* * *

"Only a week before prom!" Nudge chattered excitedly with Ella and Angel while we were all walking towards our Monday's first class. I was nodding blankly. I didn't care about the freaking prom. I had something else on my mind.

* * *

_"So, Fang's mom, my Fang," Mr. Masters raised his eyebrow and I mentally face-palmed. Right. He still didn't know that we started to date._

_"I'm dating Fang now." I said, as if that covered everything. His eyes grew wide for a moment before breaking out into a grin._

_"I knew he would get over it! I just knew it! Tell Fang that I congratulate him. Finally he's gone back into the game! Finally!" He chanted and I waited until he was done._

_"Oh, right, sorry." He finally said, glancing at my face expression._

_"So, as I was saying, Fang's mom was a supermodel? You're married to a supermodel?"_

_"Was. Things didn't work out too well. We are now divorced for," Mr. Masters eyes grew sadder by the minute, "7 years now."_

_"What happened?" I knew it was personal but I needed to know. I needed the information so badly._

_Mr. Masters stared at me for a while before succumbing to my bambi eyes. I know, I'm awesome at doing my own weakness._

_"The thing is she was having an affair for more than 10 years."_

* * *

"MAX! EARTH TO MAX! HOUSTON, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Iggy's incessant screaming snapped me back into reality.

"IGGY! STOPP YELLING RIGHT NEXT TO MY EAR! IT'S STILL SORE!" I yelled back and Iggy chuckled.

"Sorry, Maxie. You were spacing out. What? Come to realize that I'm Mr. Super Hotness?" I playfully punched his arm.

"Don't call me Maxie. And no, I did not realize that you were Mr. Super Hotness. Although, I did realize that you are a very annoying person." I replied.

"But, I still very lovable, right?" He asked hopefully and I laughed while nodding.

"OK, but on to serious matters. Do you think Ella will say yes to going to the prom with me?" I gaped at him for a while before pumping my fist in the air.

"YES! FINALLY! MR. OBLVIOUS HAS FINALLY REALIZED HIS FEELINGS!" I literally declared and Iggy had to clamped my mouth shut. I licked it and he withdrew his hand.

"EW!" He said while wiping his hand dramatically.

"Oh, save your drama for drama. Go for it Iggs! I was going to smack you in the head if you didn't, anyways. You just saved me from a bruised hand from smacking you too much." Iggy chuckled and at that moment, Ella walked towards us.

"Hey guys, what's going on here? People keep staring at you guys." Iggy's ears reddened and I smirked.

"Oh, nothing much. Iggy has something to say to you though." I said and pushed Iggy to Ella. Iggy sent me a glare and I just laughed.

"Have fun, you two!" And left their side. I then sighed when they were out of reach. Those minutes without thinking about my secret problem were so blissful.

* * *

"S_he cheated on you?" I said with a gasp. Mr. Masters nodded sadly._

_"I didn't know about it until Fang was 10. We were living so happily. Well, Fang and I were. His mother,"_

_"Ex-mother." I corrected._

_"She is still legally Fang's mother but I like that word. _Ex-mother_. I think I might use that expression from now on." Mr. Masters said with kind eyes. "Anyways, while Fang and I were living together, his ex-mother was always out and returned so late. At first, I thought she always came late from shootings. I believed that for more than 8 years. Always letting go and never getting suspicious. Then one day, a few weeks after Fang turned 10, he ran hurriedly to our home and told me that she was cheating on me." He stopped from there._

_"Fang knew?" I asked incredulously. How was it that Fang knew but his father didn't?_

_"Well, I wouldn't say he 'knew', but more like 'was at the wrong place at the wrong time.'" He said. I looked at him curiously._

_"So, you're saying that Fang caught her cheating on you." I stated and he nodded._

_"I didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I mean, every time she came home, I would ask what she did and she would reply the same way she always did when we were dating. I had no suspicion that she was cheating on me. She just looked like the woman I loved."_

_"So, what did you do?" He stared at me for a long time before answering._

_"I kicked him out."_

* * *

"Max, the chicken is already dead. Stop torturing it more by stabbing its back with your fork." Angel's voice pierced through my thoughts.

What?

Where was I? Oh right. It was lunch time. I looked at my surroundings and saw 5 worried looking eyes and a dead chicken with various fork marks.

"Is everything ok?" Fang asked me while placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot of things on my mind." It was true. I was still thinking about that conversation on Saturday.

"About?" Ella pressed.

"Uh… PROM!" Shit. Now I was dead. All three girls screamed simultaneously which got us many curious and annoyed looks.

"Who would have thought, you know? Maximum Ride, thinking about PROM?" Angel said with enthusiasm.

"OK, we need to go to the mall, pronto. I suggest tomorrow." Nudge said and I shook my head.

"Tomorrow's Tuesday. Prom is next Wednesday. Why go get a dress that early?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, if my calculations are correct, there are exactly… 27 dress stores. We have to go through all of them to find the right dress." She answered matter-of-factly.

"No way am I going through 27 stores for one dress. I'm not going." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, you are going, even if by force." Angel smiled her evil smile. I'm not sure if I said this before but 'Angel' is not an appropriate name for that evil devil.

"Max, what about the closet?" Ella pitched in casually. I looked at her in confusion and she made a V with her fingers. Two fingers meaning double.

Oh. My closet.

"What closet?" Nudge and Angel both asked in unison.

"Um, why go through 27 stores when we can just go through this awesome closet?" I said stupidly. Nudge and Angel gave me looks.

"Really Max? Weren't you the one who was thinking about prom? You are NOT going to escape this." Nudge said with a deadly calm voice. Ella smacked her forehead.

* * *

_"But he's your son!" I shrieked. Poor Fang, at age 10, kicked out of his own home? Mr. Masters nodded sadly._

_"I know. And I shouldn't have done that but I was just so confused. The love of my life, cheating on me? It felt so unreal. I mean, if you were in my shoes, if someone said Fang was cheating on you, would you believe them?" I had to admit, he had a point there._

_"But he was only ten."_

_"Which made me even angrier. My own 10 year old son, stating that my wife was cheating on me. He was still a little kid. He could have misinterpreted it to someone else. Yet, when I tried to tell him it was all lies, he would become stubborn and keep saying that he was telling the truth." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair._

_"So, how did you find out?"_

_"I was getting suspicious. A few days after Fang left the house, Maia stopped coming to the house. I would be awake all the time, waiting for her footsteps to come but it never did. I think it was a week after that I saw that Fang was speaking the truth." Mr. Masters looked like he didn't want to experience the memory again but surprisingly, he kept going._

_"I was coming home late from work. I also had a few drinks to be honest. Not drunk enough to be pulled over but drunk enough to see blurry images. I fumbled with the keys to my house but I heard some weird grunting noises inside my house. I snapped out of my drunkenness immediately, unlocked the door and I went for that grunting noise. I took a baseball bat, just in case it was a burglar. It wasn't." Realization dawned on me._

_"Oh god no… She didn't…"_

_"But she did. She was having sex with another man in my bedroom." His head was down and he was struggling to hold back tears. I went over to him and comforted him the best I could. He thanked me and I turned back to my seat, but not before seeing the few tear drops run down his cheeks._

_"I screamed bloody murder. They both stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. I beat the hell out of the man with the baseball bat. He ended up crawling back to his house. As for Maia… I told her to get out of my house and never come back."_

_"Just that? If I found Fang doing the same thing, I would have him underground in a minute!"_

_"Ah, but the difference is that Maia was a powerful supermodel. One scratch and I could have gotten sued for $10,000."_

_"But, forcing her to get out of the house isn't good enough." He actually laughed at this one._

_"She was naked." Oh. "I figured the men on the streets would have a good time with her, especially since she had a good body. She tried to get her clothes, she tried to apologize but I wouldn't take it. _

'How long has this been going on?'_ I asked her. She wouldn't answer me. I snatched her clothes and held them where she couldn't reach them._

_'_10 years.'_ She finally replied. My face fell. I had thought she was too drunk to process what she doing. I had thought it was a onetime deal and she would never see him again. I was wrong. So very wrong."_

_"I'm sorry." Was the only reply I could think of._

_"It's not your fault."_

_"So, what happened after that?"_

_"Next morning, there was special news on how the famous supermodel, Maia Fannings was raped by 6 people. She's still alive but she quit being a supermodel. She couldn't handle the fame anymore, not since 6 different men touched her."_

_"Wait, but then… What about Fang?" I suddenly asked. I was done with Maia. I finally knew what happened with her. Now, my focus was on Fang who was kicked out when he was only ten._

_"Fang?" He echoed. "He's been the same for 7 years." _

* * *

**I hope it was long to your taste!**

**Maia is done so that only leaves Maya!**

**I wonder if you guys are catchicng my drift on Fang's feelings towards Double M**

**OK, so here's the next song**

_**September by Daughtry**_

**Love this song, listening to it right now**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE AND TELL OTHER PEOPLE!**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	14. Who is who now?

**Hey guys, I am so happy to say this**

**I decided to finish this story first!**

**Please tell others about this and let us get on with the chapter!**

* * *

_**-Chapter 14 : Who is who now?-**_

What did Mr. Masters mean when he said Fang had been the same for 7 years? Did he mean that Fang's personality changed or did he mean that Fang and his dad's relationship has been the same? It was too much to process, and the truth about Fang's ex-mom being a supermodel…. That was unbelievable. I could understand why he would hate supermodels yet the one thing I still couldn't understand was why he would specifically hate on Double M.

_Maya._

Fang's dad said that he couldn't explain Maya. He said that Fang had to explain that for himself. Maybe Maya had something to do with Double M. The only problem was how to get him to talk…

_-The day before the prom-_

"One more day, just one more day!" Nudge squealed happily as she jumped up and down. Angel and Ella were doing the same thing. Me? I was still using my head like hell.

It's been at least 2 weeks since I've heard Mr. Masters' back story and I've also been trying to think of ways to ask Fang about Maya.

So far, nothing came up and I was seriously sick of using my brain for just this. Maybe I didn't want to know Maya and Fang's relationship.

_You're just like Maia and Maya._

Gah, why did just come up again? Stupid dream Fang with his stupid dream words. Can't a supermodel disguised as a normal girl take a break from all this?

"UGH!"

"I know, I should totally change my prom dress. This is totally, yesterday's style." Nudge said and I looked at her.

"Um, Nudge, you did rent that dress yesterday. You actually dragged me into that store. Remember?" I said and Nudge's cheeks went red.

"Ok, so I did rent that dress but now that I think about it, the dress is so yesterday. I say, we go to the mall today after school and rent the PERFECT dress. Who's with me?" Nobody raised their hands.

"Aw, come on guys! For the perfect prom, we need a perfect dress!"

"And we all got that, Nudge. I'm sorry but you're on your own." Angel said.

"OK, fine, maybe you guys," she pointed at Ella and Angel, "got perfect dresses, but what about Max? All that time at the mall and I've never even seen you pull out your wallet."

"I already have my perfect dress." I said and looked at Ella for help. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was actually hoping for prom… And to see Fang drool for once.

Ella nodded slightly, confirming she would help me with my dress.

"Seriously? Guys, don't do this to me!"

"Sorry Nudge." And we all started to leave when Nudge grabbed my arm.

"Maaaax?" Oh why did she give me bambi eyes?

"Nudge, please, I will not go to the mall with you." I said while avoiding her eyes. Then I heard sniffling. I turned around only to see Nudge holding back tears.

"Nudge…"

"I-is it my fault t-that I'm looking for the per-perfect dress?" She stuttered. Now, what do you think should I do in this situation? I was sick and tired of the freaking mall het here Nudge was, almost crying.

"The closet." I blurted out unintentionally.

"The what?"

"I mean, why don't I choose something for you?"

"You? No offense Max, but you have a terrible fashion sense." It was true.

"What if Ella helped me?" Nudge thought about it and then slowly started to nod.

"Ok fine, but why do keep talking about a closet?" Nudge asked me suspiciously and I coughed uncomfortably.

"Uh, wrong choice of words."

"Riiight."

_-Lunch-_

"So, the prom is tomorrow." Fang said casually at our lunch table. We all gaped at him and then at Nudge.

"See, this is what happens when you talk about prom for 2 weeks straight, Nudge!" Iggy joked and Nudge pushed him playfully.

"Hey, my prom disease is not contagious. Fang just caught it by himself." Nudge said and we all laughed.

"But seriously Fang, why did you say that?" I asked curiously and he stared at me for some time before he answered.

"I want to see you in dress." His cheeks grew slightly red yet my eyes grew wide in surprise.

"So, that's the only reason you want prom?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No. I also can't wait for the slow dance." He said simply and Gazzy choked on his carrots.

"Fang Masters actually speaking out his emotions? Who has a camera? I need to take a video." Fang glared at him while we all laughed.

"Well, I guess everyone can't wait until prom. I say, in celebration, we ditch the last classes and go out on a full yogurt party!" I declared and everyone cheered, even Fang. I smiled, not only because I got to miss class, but also because I found a perfect way to ask Fang about Maya.

On the way to the yogurt place, Nudge pulled me behind.

"So, I've been wondering, I have never actually been to your house before! I mean, since we're all best friends and everything, it is absolutely mandatory that I visit your house. It would be best if I go today or tomorrow for the prom. Ooh! Maybe we can have a sleepover and invite everyone and we would play truth or dare and everything! Wouldn't that be-"

"Nudge, my ears are this close to exploding. And no, you can't come to my house."

"Why not?"

"House is a mess." What kind of lame excuse is that?

"I can help you clean your house. It's not like it's a freaking mansion or anything and even if it were, though I know it never will be, I mean, your clothes are so… Not that I'm offending your sense of style but it could use a little more… spunk. Yeah, spunk! I mean, you are beautiful darling but your clothes don't say that! And-"

"Nudge, I'm sorry but something came up in my house and it's difficult to have people around. I'm sorry." I walked faster so I wouldn't have to deal with Nudge anymore but I couldn't help but overhear her say,

_"I thought you said your house was dirty…"_

* * *

"So we meet again."

"Max, stop acting like you're in some kind of James Bond movie and cut to the crap."

"Fine. Thanks for ruining that special moment. OK, here's the deal. I need you to find something in my closet for Nudge."

"So you finally realized that your closet can be good?" Ella joked while I just sighed. Unwillingly, I pushed away my normal clothes (well, as normal as they can get) and dumped all the supermodel (crinkle nose here) dresses onto the floor. Ella's jaw dropped all the way down.

"OK, I am so glad I didn't rent any dresses. This is AMAZING! I could just sleep in this pile and never wake up." She dreamed and I rolled my eyes.

"Ella, dream time is over. Come on, just find a dress for Nudge and me, please."

"Fine." And she started to look through the enormous pile of clothing. There was an awkward silence before Ella broke it.

"So, did you tell anyone yet about your secret?" My eye twitched involuntarily. That stupid dream came up once more.

"…No. Why?"

"Why did you hesitate? It's not like I'm gonna explode in your face and yell out your secret in the cafeteria or anything." Even when Ella was joking, she was deadly accurate.

"No reason. It's just that… I am trying to find a way to tell them but I've been thinking of telling them one by one." Ella thought about it and slowly nodded.

"It does sound ok. I mean, we wouldn't want some riot now, do we?" No, no way in hell.

"Anne's not here again?" Even that witch's name made my anger go up.

"What do you think? I honestly cannot believe her! First, she freaking gives up on dad when he's missing, then she starts to act all slut and prostitute, and she's actually thinking of herself as my mother! In the hospital, she even said, 'you will show your mother respect'!"

"Wow, she actually used that line?"

"That's what I thought!"

"But any luck on finding your dad yet?" I sighed.

"No, nothing yet. I've been meaning to try and find him on my own, not with the search parties I arranged, but Anne's been hassling my schedule. I had to almost beg her to let me go to prom. I usually had another photo shoot tomorrow but she changed it to Saturday afternoon."

"I find it amazing that you kept this up for more than what, 10 years or something?"

"I find that impossible. It's really weird that I haven't blown up in her face about this career thing. I should really do that when she comes home."

"But what she threatens your normal life?" I cursed and smacked my forehead.

"Why is it that when I finally make up my mind about something, a hindrance comes up and smacks me on the cheek?"

"Hindrance?"

"We're Juniors. We need colorful vocabulary words."

"Right. Anyways, Nudge will love the color red. It matches perfectly with her skin color, don't you think?"

"You're asking the wrong supermodel. I don't know anything about colors. Huh, I finally understand why I got a demerit on my art project."

"Yeah, when the teacher said clash of colors, he didn't literally mean 'clash of colors.'"

"You gotta admit, I made his classroom pretty rainbowish."

"As well as his face." And we both cracked up, remembering that time when I threw random colors at the art teacher. Then, my phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Karen… Yeah, I know… But Anne moved it to Saturday!... Wait, so you're saying that on Saturday is the summer dress shoot and today is the bikini shoot?... Forget it! I am not going to run my ass off because of a freaking bikini!... Well, then you tell Anne that I am not doing anything that involves bikinis or any swimwear!... Ok, I'll hold… Hello? Oh, hey Anne… You are NOT my mother!... Will you stop playing the normal life card and get to the point?... What? Are you saying that I'm going to be taking photos with THE Harry Styles?... I DON'T CARE!"

"Um, Max?"

"Not now Ella. I'm having a conversation with the witch. Look, Anne… FINE! I'm going! Are you happy now?... Oh, shut up!" I shut off the phone angrily and grabbed my bag.

"Ella, when you're done put the clothes back into the closet and lock the door when you leave."

"OK, but Max –"

"Ella, Anne is going to torture me if I'm not at the shoot in 10 minutes. Honestly, I think she's pushing Double M's stamina here. You know what? I am so furious at her right now, I really don't care who listens right now. I AM MAXINE MARTINEZ AND I AM PISSED AT ALL THIS BULLSHIT!"

"Max –"

"Bye Ella!" I turned around to go to the door when I stopped dead cold.

"Who is who now?"

"Oh god no." I whispered as I stared at those dark eyes.

* * *

**Song for today**

_**Demons by Imagine Dragons**_

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	15. Prom night becomes disaster after kill

**OK, so news for today**

**I'll only be able to update chapters on Sundays**

**I'm really truly sorry but it's the only day to update**

**My weekdays are entirely booked and I write the chapters on Saturday, so Sundays are the only days I've got**

**Now, on another topic, CHAPTER TIME!**

* * *

_**-Chapter 15 : Prom night becomes disaster after kill-**_

"Nudge, I-I-" I tried to make the words come out of my mouth yet they were betraying me. Of all the times that I could have told, why did it have to be this one? Karma, I hate you so much.

"You… You're Double M? _The_ Maxine Martinez?" I couldn't stare into her eyes, I just couldn't.

"How did you find me?" I blurted out. Why did I just say that? I am an idiot, I am an idiot. She crossed her arms and looked at me skeptically.

"I got suspicious and followed you."

"You _followed_ me? What are you, a stalker or something?" OK, not the best choice of words here. Once again, I am an idiot, I am an idiot.

"Seriously? Of all the things you say, that's what it is? What about a simple sorry?" Her eyes looked hurt. Who am I kidding, she WAS hurt!

"I'm sorry." I finally said after an agonizing minute. She looked at me for a long time before responding.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I thought about it for a moment, trying to exclude all the idiotic words.

"I- Don't you ever have this secret that you can't tell, no matter who it is? Like it's too big a secret that if you tell anyone, then the secret will spread? It was like that for me. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." I said, finally looking.

"Don't get so mad at Max, Nudge. She had reasons and she wanted to tell all of us, you especially." Ella added but shut up when Nudge glared at her.

"Yeah, 'wanted'. Well, I feel sooooo wanted right now. You know I'm a big fan of Double M, Max! And besides, we're your best friends and you couldn't even tell us that? That is kind of important to us!"

"Nudge, I-"

"I think I made a mistake coming here." She turned to leave the door but I grabbed her hand.

"Nudge, please listen. I wanted to tell you, I really did but…" I trailed off, trying to keep the sentence going but I knew I had nothing to defend myself. It was too late, Ella warned me, it even came in my dreams for crying out loud, yet I was too ignorant to see the signs. Nudge sighed and took both my hands. I looked at her and saw that her eyes softened.

"I understand that you couldn't tell me fast enough Max, I really do. I also have a secret that I never told anyone, not even Ella! Sorry Ella!" Nudge added when Ella gave her a pointed look. "But this was kind of important, Max. I mean, what if our friends found out the way I did?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. Nobody's got the guts to follow me like you did." I joked weakly and Nudge gave a small hint of a smile. She took a deep breath and said,

"I forgive you." Just like that!

"You… forgive me? But I've been hiding the secret for so long and-"

"I'm forgiving you because I understand the pain you went through." She hugged me and it was then I knew that everything was OK with me and Nudge. After hugging for a few more seconds, we let go and Nudge looked over my shoulder and gasped.

"ZOMG, what are those dresses on the ground? That is like, the prettiest dresses I have seen in my entire life! It's all what Doubl- Right, you're Maxine Martinez. Guess I have to get used to that, right?" She laughed weakly and I smiled.

"I took all these annoying dresses out to find the perfect one for you. Come on, dive into the pile like Ella did." Ella's face went red from embarrassment and Nudge hugged me once more.

"I'm glad I forgave you easily." She whispered and in a louder voice she yelled, "CANNON BALL!" And dove into the pile.

"ZOMG, this midnight blue dress is so beautiful! And that white one! It totally looks like an angel's dress! All it needs is a halo and wings and ta-da! Angel! ZOMG, Angel would be perfect for this dress but what should I choose? Oh god, I feel like I need at least a week to find the perfect dress but the prom is tomorrow and – " Nudge's babbling was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello?... Oh, hey Karen!... No, still at my house… Wh- Oh shit! I totally forgot. OK, I'm on my way!" I turned my phone off and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?" Nudge asked me.

"Photo shoot. Totally forgot! See you tomorrow!" And left before Karen could call me again.

* * *

_ Next day_

"PROM PROM PROM PROM PROM!" Nudge kept chanting next to my ear while I just smiled at her.

"Nudge, I think we understand the concept of prom. Now will you SHUT IT!" Iggy shouted as Ella laughed. Fang just smirked like he always did. Lunch was interesting.

Nudge would keep on babbling on about prom while Iggy and Gazzy would always try to shut her up.

Angel would talk to Ella about their prom dates (Iggy for Ella and Sam for Angel for some reason).

Fang would watch the group silently.

Me?

I just stared at Nudge and Fang.

Even though I felt some of the burden get off when Nudge found out, I was still nervous that she might tell anyone.

After I came back from the photo shoot, I called Nudge and she instantly went on about how she found the perfect dress. I think it was like 10 minutes after the phone call that I finally interrupted her and asked her not to tell anyone about my 'secret identity'. She was quiet for a moment before agreeing.

_"It's your choice on who and when to tell. Just don't forget to tell them soon." _Her exact words and I intended to keep it.

I looked at Nudge once more before looking at Fang again. He was still watching silently at the group and then he caught me staring at him. He then smirked at me and I scowled playfully back at him.

_Maya Maya Maya_

That name kept on replaying in my mind. What did she do to Fang that made him hate Double M so much? Maia I could understand. He hated supermodels. But then why had Fang said he hated Double M? Why specify the term 'supermodel'? There was only one reason for this. _Maya._

* * *

_Night of the prom (5 hours before)_

_Ding Dong_

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Paparazzi!" They called back. I rolled my eyes playfully and opened the door to reveal two widely smiling girls and one blind-folded one.

"Was that Max at the door?" Angel asked confused.

"Yeah, this place is a total mansion. Today is their day off but Nudge made a few arrangements so now we have this parlor to ourselves." Ella explained. I bit my lip as both of them told millions of lies to Angel. Nudge, Ella and I made a plan to do all the prom thingys at my house but to include Angel as well without her suspecting that this was my house and I was Double M.

God I needed to tell them soon.

"Then why am I blindfolded and you guys aren't?" Angel asked.

"Because we've been here plenty of times. You haven't and we don't want to ruin the surprise." Nudge said.

"Then why blindfold me from the beginning?"

"The location is also a secret. Don't worry, we'll tell you soon enough, right Max?" Nudge said while raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yup." I said coolly when really, I was freaking out inside.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Angel asked with desperation and Ella chuckled while untying it.

"Wow." Angel gasped as she took in the view of the 'parlor'.

"Amazing, right?" Ella asked her excitedly. Angel could only nod.

"You can understand why we wanted this to be surprise, right?" Nudge added and again, Angel nodded as she kept staring.

"It looks so mansion-like." She said and we all nodded.

"This parlor has some serious sponsors." I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, let's start on some work!" Nudge exclaimed and everyone (except me or course) cheered.

"Let the torture begin!" I yelled as the three devils dragged me to my room AKA dressing room and makeup parlor.

* * *

_5 hours later_

"We're almost there! How the hell did you guys rent a limo?" Angel exclaimed as (my) limo turned a corner.

"Nudge secrets." Nudge winked and they laughed while I just stared out the window. The car then stopped and we started to get out.

"Thank Chevy. I left a huge tip for you at the backseat. Bye!" I told the driver and he smiled warmly at me.

"Come on Max! I think I can see the guys at the front gate!" Ella said as we walked towards the gates. Ella was right, the guys were waiting. And they all sucked in their breaths. We all smirked at them and interlocked our arms with our dates.

"You look… so beautiful." Fang was struggling with words.

"Why struggle?"

"Can't find a good synonym." I chuckled.

"Put on some contacts?" He asked me and I nodded. I actually pretended to put in contacts when really, I was just adjusting the green contact lenses. Like I said, perfect eye sight.

"And is that some eyeshadow?" I nodded once more.

"The three devils over there forced me to wear it. It itches like hell." Not true. Too much experience I guess.

"And I thought you were beautiful when you had no makeup. Now you're just… breath-taking." I raised my eyebrow playfully at him.

"So you're saying I should wear makeup from now on?"

"Dear god no. Then you'd be way too out of my league." I laughed.

"Note to self: wear makeup more often." He chuckled before placing his lips against mine. A brief kiss that it happened so fast but I still smiled.

"Come on, the dance is waiting for us." He said and led me to the dance.

To be brief, the prom was amazingly… cheesy. I really don't know who was in prom committee but this theme was so cliché. A night beneath the stars? I bet they got that from _Sonny with a Chance_ or something. Still, I didn't complain because I had my best friends, my amazing boyfriend, and no threats of Double M.

We first took our prom pictures. Two pictures. One formal and the other goofy. Ours was the best, the goofy one especially.

"I am so keeping the goofy one." I said and he chuckled.

"No way, that one is mine. You get the formal one." I narrowed my eyes playfully at him. He looked at me with the same eyes and we both shouted at the same time,

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Fang got scissors while I got paper.

"I win. The goofy one is mine! HA!" Fang bragged while I pouted.

"No fair! You were supposed to get rock! Don't you know the saying 'You're a rock is you're a man'?"

"Nope and that goofy one is mine." He started to wave the picture in front of my face and I snatched it out of his hand. He looked startled for a moment and I took that advantage by running. He must have fazed out of it because he was right behind me when I looked back. Amazing discovery: running in a dress isn't really fast. Shocking, isn't it? He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"Picture please." He said and out of nowhere, I kissed him.

"Can I have the picture?" He just nodded, still startled by the kiss. I smirked and I put the picture inside my bag.

"Come on Fang, stop being shocked and let's dance." He shook his head a few times and he nodded, smiling like me.

The songs were first fast and all of us were dancing like crazy. I could see Ella's brightened face as she danced next to Iggy and saw Nudge, Gazzy and Angel dancing happily as well.

Then the slow dance came on.

I gently put my head on Fang's shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"I hate to admit it, but I think proms are awesome." Fang said and I laughed.

"Yeah, especially when you're dancing to the person you love." I said without thinking. Oh dear god, what did I just say. Fang tensed, understanding what I said.

"You… You love me?" He said slowly, trying to process what just happened. I was blushing red all over.

"Oh god, I really didn't want that to come out. Um, Fang, jus –" His lips came crashing down on mine and we were kissing like there was nothing else in the world.

"I love you too." He whispered. He kissed some more until we heard familiar (and by familiar, I mean Iggy and Gazzy) calling out, "Get a room!"

We both rolled our eyes at them but stopped kissing.

"I haven't felt this way since Ma –" He stopped abruptly but I knew what he was going to say.

"Maya?" I asked and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did you –"

"The time you got drugged with Valium. Fang, you know and I know that I am not the jealous type," He raised his eyebrows and I shoved him a little.

"Fine, I am the jealous type which is why that name keeps bugging!" I shrieked intentionally. Then my eyes got softer. "Tell me who this Maya person is and why she keeps bugging you because I know she keeps bugging you Fang. Tell me." I pleaded and he looked at me with hurt eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Maya, she was my first love." I gasped a little bit. So, Maya had been Fang's girlfriend. "And she almost killed me." Wait, WHAT?

* * *

**OK, chapter is DONE!**

**Song for today**

_**Oceans by Evanescence**_

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


End file.
